


Friendzone

by lesbianese



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendzone, Juliantina, No Lucho bullshit (he doesn't exist end of story), Romantic Fluff, Sergio is gay too, more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianese/pseuds/lesbianese
Summary: Valentina loves to enjoy life. Parties, boys, girls, and alcohol. Very Immature.Juliana searches for a love to enjoy in life. Charmingly romantic. Totally Grown-up.They are both successful; Juliana is a worldwide known designer and Valentina a top model, and they’re best friends since high-school.What happens when one of them passes through a sudden 'event' which will definitely change everything between the two?





	1. Uno - La aprehensión

“Val! Wake up… VALENTINA!”

Juliana softly slaps Val’s face twice. The woman just murmurs, still not opening her eyes. Juls walks to the kitchen, grabs an ice cube, and goes back to her room. Valentina stinks alcohol. Her half-naked body has visible hickeys all over it and Juls can only shake her head in disapproval. 

The brunette throws the ice inside the woman’s pants, who instantly jumps waking up after the cold shock in her intimate parts.

“What the fuck, Juliana?” Val tries to reach the cube but it slips further inside her pants, making her curse madly. 

“You finally woke up! I’ve been calling you for forty five minutes. I thought you were dead”. The response is filled with laughter.

Valentina grumbles, and after some time, she succeeded on taking the ice off her clothes. She sits up and her head spins, no memories from the previous night, not a single fact comes to mind. Juliana hands her an aspirin and a cup of water, which she accepts without any complaint. 

“Fuck, I think I'm hung-over” She says after swallowing the medicine.

“You think? You’re fucked up Val! I’m tired of seeing you like this, every time…”

“Ohhh come on mom, I don’t need a lecture right now. I just want something to eat, what do we have for breakfast bebecita?” She mocked, already changing the subject.

Completely pissed off, Juls walked out of the bedroom. Valentina has that horrible habit of getting her ass drunk at parties and running to Juliana’s place in the middle of the dawn. Juls always takes care of her, puts Val on her feet again so the press won’t make any scandals of her lack of self-control. However, nothing lasts forever, and Juliana’s patience included.

In the kitchen, Juliana was finishing to eat her breakfast when Val went after her. Even with all attempts to start a conversation, the brunette refused to chat. Chewing her fruits salad slowly, Juls noticed her friend staring at her with those stunning blue eyes in between the dark shadows on her upper and lower eyelids.

“Chiquiiiita … you won’t talk to me? Really?” Valentina insisted, with her softest tone of voice. Juliana didn’t respond. “Mi amor, don’t be mad at me! Come on, gimme a smile”. Val hugged Juliana from behind, kissing her neck.

“I’m not your _amor_ , and I’m not in the mood to smile”. She finally replied, building between them a wall of anger, but Valentina knows exactly how to destroy it.

“Chiquita, you’ll forever be _mi amor_. You’re my best friend and the only person in this whole world who truly takes care of me. Sabes que te amo” The words were whispered into Juliana’s ear, making her shiver head to toe.

The thing is, Juliana has a hard time being a lesbian and hearing her - beautiful, hot, and extremely sexy - best friend calling her _amor_. She always tried to convince herself that her feelings for Valentina are nothing more than true friendship. When Juls came out of the closet - when they were just completing the last year of high school - Val was the only friend who truly supported her. In college, Valentina discovered her bisexuality in one of those crazy pool parties – nothing wrong until here. The problem was that she discovered it kissing her best friend. They were drunk, Valentina a little bit more than Juliana, but both remember it perfectly.

For Juls, that kiss could have changed everything between them. But for Val, it just reaffirmed their friendship. For this, the brunette decided to move on. They indeed became inseparable friends, and their friendship bonds just got stronger with time. What concerns Juliana now is the fact she has been feeling a little more jealous than a best friend would normally feel. Val kisses boys and girls without knowing their names, just like changing clothes. She gets herself drunk, and when she is tired – or when her brain can't function after all the alcohol – she runs to Juliana’s apartment.

Hearing Valentina say that she loves her, always produces some effects on Juliana. The girl melts completely and always forgets any flaws from her _bestie_. However, Juls is tired. Tired of being Val’s safe place only when it is convenient to her, exhausted of wanting the best for her friend when the woman herself doesn’t care about her own well-being. This time, it didn’t work as Val expected.

“Fuck off Valentina! You don’t want to hear a lecture, then leave”. Juls slipped herself away from Val’s arms, rolling up her sleeves to wash the bowl she just used. 

Valentina was trying to understand the source of such anger. Okay that she had partied all night long, but nothing different from other times. Juls has seen her drunk like that for a million times… “Que? Bebecita, why are you so bitter this morning?”

“Valentina, I really - REALLY - don’t want to argue. I have an important meeting in a couple hours and I need to prepare myself for that. So, now that you recovered yourself from another fabulous night, please find your way home!” 

“Damn it! Bebecita, did I forget any of our especial dates? It’s not _14 de septiembre_ , is it?” She was trying to reach any memories that could give her a clue of what day was it. Maybe she really forgot a _especial date_. Val describes herself as a scatterbrain, because she never remembers important dates. Last year, she even forgot her own birthday.

“Oh, shut up! We’re in the middle of May.” Juls rolled her eyes while walking out of the kitchen, just to be followed by a reflective Valentina. “Val, there is no especial date in May. Now, I don’t want to be rude. Please, leave!”

“You _are_ being rude Juliana! You didn’t even offer me breakfast and you are dumping me out of your house as if I am any kind of trash…”

“You really don’t want to start that bullshit!”

“Oh, you bet I want to start! Come on, I’m all cute with you and you treat me like that?”

“Cute?” That was enough for Juliana, she did her best to don’t explode, but sometimes a drop of gasoline can start a fire. “You fucking come to my house at two in the morning, drunk, completely wasted, accompanied by a bitch who I don’t even know her name - and I don’t care to know - and wakes up all my neighbors with your uncontrollable screams. Then, not satisfied, you pressed the building's fire alarm, triggering the firemen’s call. Guess what?! The firemen truck arrived in five minutes to find no emergencies.”

Val had her chin almost hitting the floor. “Oh fuck!”

“ _Oh fuck?_ That’s not all, Miss cuteness!!! You tried to hit on the firefighter but ended up puking on his boots. They wanted to call the cops and take you, but I begged them to forgive us. They only did because of your last name, and even though you don’t talk to your father, he saved your skin one more time just because you’re a Carvajal”. Juliana furiously sat down on the sofa, with both hands covering her own face, while her elbows rested on her thighs.

“Juls, I’m sorry. I don’t remem…”

“Of course you don’t remember Valentina. You never do! I’m tired of all your bullshit, you won’t change. You’ll just keep repeating that childish actions over and over. I’m done with it, I won’t overlook your bad behavior anymore. You were right, I am NOT your mom but I’m also not your fool”.

“Juliana, what do you mean? Chiquita I…”

“I mean that I had enough, Valentina. Please, go home!”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“ _Breaking up_ with someone is when you have a relationship with the other person, what we have is definitely not a relationship Valentina”. Juliana lowered her head, tears falling down on her face. She was hurt to say that, but it was the truth. 

“ _Wow!_ Just, wow. I thought we were best friends, osea… I know I screwed up badly this time, but you’re overreacting. You are kicking me out of your house Juls… what the hell?!”

“No, Val. I am telling you we need a time. It’s almost self-destruction what I do with myself to make sure you’re fine. But what about me, have you ever thought about my well-being?”

“Claro que sí bebecita. Te quiero more than anyone in this life. Juls...”

Valentina suddenly had flashbacks in her mind. Uncountable times of Juliana rescuing her from parties, taking care of her headaches, making sure that her “adventures” did not fall on paparazzi’s hands. Her best friend's pleads, tears, and sadness after her “little drunk ass shows”. But something was telling her that her last night shit wasn’t the main reason for Juliana’s rage. After all, Val had done stupidities all while, since they became friends, and Juliana never got _that_ mad.

“Chiquita, please tell me what I need to do in order for you to forgive me...”

“Valentina, enough! We already had that conversation a million times before; you never fulfill your promises. I won’t change you, you’re what you are. And if you are happy with this lifestyle, fine… but I am not witnessing you killing yourself with alcohol and drugs”

“Drugs? I don’t use it anymore…”

“No? So, what the fuck is that sac bag full of ecstasy pills doing in your purse?”

That was it. Valentina couldn’t remember if that little bag was hers or not, she doesn’t recall a thing from the previous night. How would she convince Juliana it wasn’t hers, if herself didn’t know about it. Valentina swallowed hard, this time she really fucked up. She is losing her best friend, the best thing that ever happened to her. The only person she trusts her life and her secrets, the only one who truly loves – or loved – her. And she managed to transform their friendship into a hell.

Juliana opened the door and stood there without looking at her. The brown eyes were outlined by the redness of her disappointment, materialized in hot tears on her face. Val had nothing to say in her own defense, not a single word. She collected her belongings and before leaving, she kissed Juliana’s cheek.

Closing the door was one of the hardest things Juliana ever had to do in life, but it was - without any doubt - much necessary. The problem is that reason isn’t enough to control the heart, and the only thing she could do was cry her soul out. 

-

Two weeks had passed and Valentina tried to call and text Juliana more than a thousand times, but never succeeded in getting an answer from the brunette. The distance between them was killing her, how could Juls do that to her? They’re almost inseparable.

It was a Friday afternoon when Valentina decided to personally tell Juls that this _time_ between them needed to be over. She might had drunk a few liters of Mescal before heading to Juliana’s studio. When she arrived there, she had no trouble to get in. Val is officially Juliana’s main model, and the designer’s personel knows the woman and the friendship both have. 

Valentina passed by the secretary without saying a word and entered Juliana’s office, just to find it empty. The poor girl tried to run after her, but Val can be very fast when she is mad. Finally reaching the model, Karina – Juliana’s secretary – informed her that Juls was in a meeting but soon enough she would be back. Valentina made herself comfortable on the couch inside the office while waiting for her “friend”. Were they still friends? She thought to herself.

The sound of the door opening made her wake up from her nap. It wasn’t Juls, it was “bitch Sergio” – Juliana’s gay cousin, terrible personal advisor, and manager. Valentina hates him; because she simply hates him, and also because he always tries to keep Val away from Juls. He says that Valentina doesn’t do any good to the brand’s reputation, neither for Juliana personally.

“Oh, and here is the fucked up princess! I thought you had finally understood that Juli is way happier without you in her life…” 

“Hi bitch! I know you missed me but don’t worry, I don't plan to be away from her anymore.” the interaction between them is always that sweet and pleasant.

“That’s what we’ll see”. He interrupted her snapping fingers near her face. That was when he felt the odor of alcohol exhaling from the girl. “Are you drunk? That’s fabulous, Juli will love it! I don’t even need to make any effort to keep you away from her, idiot. You do the job yourself!” he stated with a laugh and a pleasured smile on his stupid - ugly -face.

He wasn’t telling any lies, though. And it fucking hurts to agree with him, but he’s right. They’ve fought because Val had drunk, and now she’s just repeating her mistakes. But it was too late to run away, Juls entered the office. In between the seconds of her eyes finding the brown ones, she thought that, in fact, maybe Juliana is happier without her. And also maybe, Valentina is like an anchor to her friend’s life; keeping Juls drowning because she keeps pulling her friend down the surface with her. 

“Val!”

The world stops. Valentina forgets everything else. Her mistakes, her regrets, the flaws, and stupidities. Idiot Sergio. It’s just Juliana and her. She runs towards the brunette’s arms, who catches her firmly. They stay in a deep embrace for minutes, without sharing a word. Sergio leaves the room to let them have a private talk.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” Valentina spoke choking up, tears in her blue eyes.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic! You know I can’t live without you…” Juliana was soft, and patient, and lovely as always. Valentina asked herself if she truly deserves that woman in her life, and the answer was hurtful. She concluded, again, that bitch Sergio was right.

She felt emotional, something that she always tries to avoid: showing her feelings. But it could be the alcohol effect, or maybe it was because they haven’t talked nor seen each other for two whole weeks… she started to cry, desperately. 

Taking Juliana’s face in between her hands, so they could look deeply into each other’s eyes, she confessed. “I can’t live without you either Chiquita! Please, forgive me!” The tears were uncontrollably dropping, as Juliana had never seen. 

After a few minutes of crying and hugs, both calmed down. Juls decided to wait until Valentina said everything she wanted to say. The woman was uncontrollably talking for minutes, and Juls only listening. Apologies accepted, they agreed to put an end in this "time" story. Neither of them can’t stand the absence in each other’s life for too long, and two weeks was a new - and painful - record. 

“Val, you’re drunk again!” Juliana couldn’t let it pass.

“I know. But chiqui, I was mad at you! I called you a thousand times and you wouldn’t answer. I really tried to stay sober, but my anger for not getting a reply and my _fears_ of losing you controlled me”.

“You’re too stupid, you know that!?” Juls laughed seeing Val’s disapproval face. “You won’t ever lose me Valentina. I just needed some time to think”.

Valentina wanted to tease, as they usually do with one another, but that was a serious talk and she had done enough folly for the past days. “Any conclusions?” she asked earnestly.

“Sí. Three!” the smirk on Juliana’s lips almost made Val lose her composure. 

“Three?” she replied biting her lower lip.

“One: I really missed you these days, and your stupid attitude”. Valentina smiled, a bit proud a bit worried about her own lack of understanding of what she was feeling in that very moment. “Two: I won’t change you, and I won't try to anymore”. Before Valentina could reply, Juliana placed her finger on Val’s lip to prevent her from speaking. The feeling produced by the soft touch made Val shiver. “Shut up and listen, you’ve talked enough already. And your alcohol breath is awful!” The two laughed.

Val was all ears, and Juls decided it was the time to have a definitive talk about her feelings for her bestie. The brunette paused for a few seconds, trying to gain confidence.

“Okay. I don’t agree with your lifestyle and you perfectly know that”. Val nodded at her, but remained in silence. “But I also don’t want you to change because of me. It’s your life, and I have no rights to decide what is best for you”.

“Juls, I-”

“Shut up Valentina! Listen, just listen please”. The vehemence on Juliana’s tone of voice sent a wave of pleasure to Val’s body. _What the hell is going on with me?_ Val thought. 

“So, if you want to keep going with that ‘sex, drugs, and alcohol’ attitude, fine. I won’t ever say a word to you about that, but you cannot continue ‘visiting me’ in the middle of the night. My neighbors hate you, and I can’t blame them!” 

Both laughed, and Juls kept explaining her point of view. “Third,” that was the part which Juliana would declare her true feelings, telling Valentina she'd always been crazy about her; that she wanted to kiss her and truly love her, make her the happiest woman on earth… but courage sometimes let us down. 

“Third, I love you, and I want the best for you. And I…” Valentina’s blue eyes were fixed and focused at her. The saliva in her mouth suddenly dried, making her swallow a thick air instead. “I want you in my life Val. We’re _best friends_ ; I don’t want this to ever end”. That wasn’t exactly what she wanted to say, but _best friends_ came out. However, in order to keep Valentina in her life, Juls lastly accepted it would be better that way.

Val could swear that Juliana wans’t being totally honest. She just knows her friend too well. But, for some reason, the words - best friends – were taking her attention away. It never felt so… _weird?_

“Juls, I am sorry for making you suffer that much! I really have been-” An unexpected pause.

Standing up quickly, Valentina tried to find a trash can. Juliana didn’t understand what she was doing, but soon enough she did. Val puked near her desk on the floor. Odor of aged alcohol all over the place. 

With a blush on her face, feeling ashamed, Valentina tried to apologize. Juliana said it was fine, almost puking too just for feeling the horrible smell in the place. She grabbed Valentina by the hand and both walked out the room. Juls told Sergio to send someone to clean the office for her, and he shot Valentina a disgusted look, which only made her feel even more embarrassed.

“Chiquita, I’m sorry!”

“That’s ok cariño. Let’s go home! You didn’t come here driving, did you?”

“No, I don’t remember where I’ve put my car keys last night, so I came by uber”.

Juls couldn’t hold the laugh. Not only because Valentina always forgets where she puts her keys, but also for admitting it this time. Val usually refuses to accept that she has a terrible memory, trying to impede Juliana’s jokes about it.

That evening, Juliana drove Valentina home, helped her to take a shower, and both laid down together on the couch to watch a movie just to end up falling asleep. Cuddling, as they are so used to do in those years of friendship. Maybe nothing has changed between them, or perhaps, _everything_ has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay, pride month was beautiful. A movie, spin off, and more fics.
> 
> Pride month WAS BEAUTIFUL!
> 
> 🌈🌈🌈


	2. Dos - La aceptación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eso es amor_   
>  _Cuando despiertas sonriendo a la mañana_   
>  _Cuando sientes que ya no te falta nada Y hay una magia en tu alma_   
>  _Cuando extrañas 24 horas al día_   
>  _Si la consideras tu vida tu alegría tu pasión y compañía_   
> 

Things were back to normal. At least, it was a _new_ normal. A week passed since they hoisted the white flag between them. Peace, at last. Not a single unexpected visit to Juliana in the middle of the night, but also no much presence of Valentina during the days as she’s used to.

Juls thought that it might was an adjustment both needed to go through. They’ve talked a few minutes by the phone in the past days, but Juliana is too busy finishing her new collection for the European tour, which is just about to happen. So, in the weekend they decided to spend time just chilling together at Val’s place, eating junky food, and watching series on bed all day – something they haven’t done for quite long.

After watching half season of their favorite series, Valentina fell asleep. Typical – Juls thought to herself while smiling. Her body was trapped into Val’s arms and legs, her chest as a pillow for the other girl peacefully sleeping on top of her. That kind of tranquility is all she ever wanted for both; the certainty of being each other’s safe place, the rainbow in the middle of a thunderstorm. But, Valentina doesn’t expect this in life. She _is_ the storm herself, a natural power that can’t be controlled or tamed – and she definitely wasn’t made for a lull life.

Juliana loves it about Valentina - her unique personality. She wouldn’t ever ask Val to change that, but a little of prudence wouldn’t make any bad, but the contrary. Juliana lost herself watching Valentina breathing while caressing her hair. How can someone be so beautiful, cute, and so reckless? She thought to herself again, in awe.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to my life you know… even though I don’t tell you that very often - I am afraid of losing you if I do. I just want you to be happy Val, that’s all I want! Te amo tanto cariño…” She whispered into Valentina’s hair, pressing her lips gently on the woman’s forehead. She closed her eyes and allowed a tear or two to fall, then comfortably enjoyed the warmth of _her safe place_. Valentina didn’t move or speak, but without Juliana’s awareness, she had heard everything and silently digested the brunette’s words. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, the TV sound in the background and their heartbeats loudening into their ears. 

The following morning, again, everything back to normal. Juls made breakfast, they ate their meal together chatting and playing as they naturally do. Sundays are one of God’s best creation; the problem is the day that fallows. Monday morning and Juliana, earlier than usual, was already at the studio. She needs to finish the new collection details as soon as possible, not that she is behind her tasks - she never is – but she likes to be ahead of deadlines, what means that she'd spend all day working. So, Valentina would have to find some other company for the day, which is kinda hard to her. Val doesn’t have much friends at her age - besides Juls - and because of that, Valentina decided to visit her father and her stepmother - something she almost never does.

She has some resentment with her papa. Since her mother died, when she was just a teenager, he has never been the same. Showed very few affection to his kids, the contrary of the expected after such loss. Guillermo and Eva, her older siblings, assumed the roles of mom and dad in her life. She has much more care and respect for them than for Leon. Sad, but true. But, since he married Lucia a few years ago, her father has been a bit more present in her life - or at least he’s been trying to. Lucia became a good friend, someone she can count on. 

However, Val refuses to pretend that suddenly her father became all lovely and caring. She just tries to go “along with the flow”. First because Juliana advised her to - and the brunette rarely is wrong about something. Second, because she is very fond of Lucia, who also demonstrates to care much about her.

Going to the Carvajal mansion’s is never pleasant for her. The memories of her mother always comes to mind, and also, all the questions about her personal life habitually annoys her. That latter, mostly made by Lucia and Chivis - their maid. Leon asks more about Juliana, he seems to love her friend more than his own daughter. But Valentina doesn't judge him, Juls is definitely a perfect daughter - of any father’s dreams.

Valentina went there for a true talk with Lucia. Her stepmother, somehow, always detects when Val needs to unburden, and she unquestionably needs to talk about the recent events with someone she can rely on. 

“So Vale, are you going to tell me what is concerning you?” 

A shy look at the blond woman and a half smile before the confession. “I had a fight with Juls, weeks ago” she lowered her head, as much as possible to avoid eye contact.

“Nothing new under the sun…” Lucia joked, provoking a puff from Valentina.

“She didn’t talk to me for two weeks in a row, it didn't matter what I tried to do”. She nervously was playing with her hands while telling Lucia everything that happened, including the vomiting accident at Juliana’s office, and the cuddling session afterwards. 

“And? Still nothing different from what we’re used to”. 

Valentina tried to find words, but she can’t even distinguish the right from wrong anymore. “Actually, everything is different” she paused and looked away, poking her tongue against her inner cheek.

Lucia caressed her arms, to reassure Val that she could trust her. “How so?” 

Val hesitated for a few seconds, but besides Juliana, Lucia is the only person she has confidence to have such talk. “You know that you are the second person I trust most in life, right?”

“Well, I am glad to hear that, even being your second choice”. She teased. “But, it’s ok. I’m only behind the love of your life, so I guess it’s fair enough to be your plan B in this case”. 

Lucia’s words hit her like a shot. _The love of her life_ , it felt so… _right_. Valentina lost herself in thoughts, all the scenes of herself and Juliana together. How the brunette makes her happy, how she takes care of her, how she puts herself in second plan to make sure she is all right. Not only that, Valentina loves being around Juls all the time; her smile, her perfume, _her touches_. Juliana’s words in this past weekend also were still haunting her thoughts. 

“How do you know when you’re in love with someone?” She, out of the blue, asks her stepmother who patiently was waiting for her to process her thoughts. 

Before speaking, Lucia takes some time to choose the words wisely. “Vale, love is complicated. It’s a beautiful feeling, but it can be very complex. We can love family, our parents, our jobs, or a moment – like a good memory. Some love music and art, others love pets. And we can also love friends…” She paused and looked at Valentina who had her eyes fixed on hers.

“No, but… I mean, love _love_. Like, physically and emotionally into someone”

“I know what you meant, I will get there!” Both smiled; Valentina can be very anxious sometimes. And for that, Lucia went straight to the point. “Love can show up in different forms, places, and people. I like to think that love is something that makes you feel whole - like utterly fulfilled. Is a desire to never let go, but at the same time a necessity to let it be. The fire inside our chest and the mystery of losing logic. You want to be with the person all the time, as if you need to see her/his smile every day. It’s like wishing the happiness for the other person…”

“Even if it means your own sacrifice!” Valentina completed, in shock for realizing what she had been neglecting for quite long.

“Exactly! I think you know the feeling…”

“Holy shit! _Shit shit shit_ , I’m screwed!!!” Valentina started walking side to side with her hands covering her face. 

Lucia’s laugh was so deep and so truthful that it made Val smile, but she was still panicking. ”So, you’re in love sweetheart?” her stepmother knew the answer, but she wanted to hear Valentina to confirm it.

“Fuck, it can’t be true!” She replied half-furious with herself, and half-accepting the inevitable. 

“There’s nothing wrong Valentina, it’s ok to show emotions sometimes. You’re human, not a robot – as you like to think you’re”. Lucia laughed again. As Val didn’t reply her joke, she tried to push things a little further. “So, who are we talking about?”

“It’s not me... I’m not _in love_. I don’t even believe in that kind of _stuff_. I just… FUCK!!!”

The frozen face and the despair in Valentina’s eyes had spoken much more than words could. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out. Especially Lucia, who always noticed something more in Val’s relationship with Juliana.

“By your reaction I can tell that we’re talking about Juliana”.

“How do you-" Valentina would ask, but she didn’t even need to finish after the _it’s in your face_ look that Lucia gave her. “It’s really that obvious? Oh, fuck! I’ll lose her forever now… It can’t be true ”

“Yes, it’s obvious. And no, you won’t lose her because of that, don’t be stupid. But, I must ask: you don’t feel anything for her too, like more than a friend would?” Lucia deeply had some hope, but Val is too stubborn (or idiot) to confess.

“No. She is my BEST FRIEND Lucia! What the hell!” Valentina yelled, confused and scared. 

“You know what? Guille and I have a bet about who between you two would confess it first!” Lucia smiled widely.

Valentina tried to keep herself unbreakable. “What the fuck?” Lucia released a deep guffaw, making her laugh too. “And who bet on me?” she couldn’t keep the curiosity to herself.

“I did. He bet on Juls. But it seems we can’t say who is the winner just yet, or have Juliana declared herself to you already?” Lucia frowned a brow, remaining herself serious but also expectant.

“No, but she’s been acting weirdly currently. Saying some random things, like she cares for me and about being scared to lose me… I mean, we have said we love each other many times, but as best friends. And she reaffirmed our friendship after we fought. I thought we would be back to normal, as we always do, but this time… ”. She sat down, passing her fingers through her hair. 

Lucia sat by her side, hugging her. The blond woman kissed Val’s forehead affectionately, softening their embrace. Valentina placed her head on Lucia’s shoulder and allowed a few tears to fall down.

“It’s ok Val. I’m glad you finally realized it, and especially, that you accepted it”.

“She’ll hate me! I can’t be what she expects me to be, and it will ruin our friendship.”

“You don’t know that! And, don’t you think that if she had to hate you, she would have already? After all the stupidities you’ve done?”

“Well, thank you, that’s encouraging”.

Lucia laughed, tenderly embracing her even tighter. “It’s the truth, you know that!” Val nodded, reluctantly agreeing. “So, don’t you think it fits perfectly in our definition of love? Even after all you two been through, you giving her so much hard work, she keeps forgiving you and taking care of you, putting you first…”

“That’s sacrifice!” Val stood up.

“Yes Val, that’s a lot like love seems to me! And as I said, love has different forms. Even if you don’t love her the way you _think_ she loves you, it still love. She is also your _friend_ , and I’m sure that keeping you in her life is what matters to her, even if it means that she’ll have to be in the friendzone… ” Lucia smiled, self-assured and happy for Valentina finally realizing it.

Valentina was in shock. How could she never notice it? “ _How stupid I’ve been… fuck Valentina!_ ” she told herself. Lucia tried to calm the girl down, but she was still freaking out.

“I will have to be far away from her for a while. I mean, I need to accept it and decide what we will do”. She justified more to herself than to her stepmother.

“Just don’t take any precipitated steps Val, you don’t want to hurt her. And I’m sure you want to keep her in your life too.”

“I don’t want, I _need_ her in my life. But this is fucked up! Osea, I need to think what to do!”

With that, Valentina hugged her stepmother, kissed her cheeks a few times gratefully. She would have to decide what to do from now on without damaging their friendship. 

-

Before driving to Juliana’s studio, Val stopped at a pastries shop to buy a slice of Juls favorite pie. Then she also bought a few sunflowers and coffee for both. She decided to please her friend before having _the_ talk. Caring all the treats on her way to the office, she bumped into Sergio.

He didn’t waste time to provoke. “Please Karina, find Miss Puke a paper bag already in case if she needs it”.

Valentina was so focused in finding Juliana that she didn’t even care about the stupid boy. “Thank you Sergio, but that won’t be necessary. I’m sorry I had to make you clean my vomits Karina, but I assure you it won’t happen again!” 

The secretary was surprised by Valentina’s polite response. Not with her, whom she’d always been gentle, but with Sergio - whom the model normally exchanges hostilities. “It’s ok Miss Carvajal, I’m here for what’s needed!” That was all the secretary could answer, and it was enough. 

Before Valentina could enter in Juliana’s office, Sergio stooped her. "She’s not there. Juliana is with the photographer settling the details for the next event; they’re in the meeting room”. He sharply warned.

“It’s ok, I can wait for her, it doesn’t matter how long it takes”. Without looking back, she crossed the door and closed it. She could still hear the boy murmuring from outside, but she really didn’t care. She truly was willing to wait for _her chiquita,_ or just Juliana - better do some "adaptations".

The wait was quite long, forty minutes until smiley Juls entered the room. That beautiful happy face is worth anything, and Val would cross the seven seas - swimming if needed - to keep that smile on Juls lips forever. But things were about to get weird between them.

“That is a good surprise!” Juliana spoke while hugging Valentina, the latter hesitantly reciprocating the act.

“I’m glad you liked it. I brought you some coffee and your favorite pie!” Juls took the treats and smiled, confused but happy for receiving food after a long business meeting. “And also, I bought you some sunflowers” Val completed, pointing to the flowers on the desk.

“Val, you know that today isn’t any “especial day”, right?” Juliana laughed.

“I know. But, I don’t need it to be an especial day to show you how much I….” she paused. Now she has to choose her words wisely. “…I care for you!” her voice was different, Juliana could tell.

“Everything ok with you Val?”

“Yeah, fine!” Valentina's never been so direct.

Juliana had a curious expression on her face, but didn’t argue about the girl’s intentions. “Okay, I’ll take it. I am starving, gracias cariño.” She kissed Val’s cheek, making the woman shiver in apprehension after the simple the touch and sweet words. “Also, it’s good you’re here because we need to do the final proof fitting before I can ship the dresses”.

Trying to situate herself of what Juliana was talking about, Valentina tilted her head and stared at the woman in front of her. Val is Juliana’s main model, she wears her principal designs in every fashion show, but no event was coming to Valentina’s mind.

“Que?” Juls asked, noticing Valentina’s confusion. “You didn’t forget about the European tour, did you?” After the blanked face Valentina did, Juls had her answer. “You did! Val, I’m really concerned about your lack of memory. It’s quite worrisome for someone at your age,” She seriously stated before biting one more piece of the pie.

"Shit Juls, I totally forgot about it! When exactly we must go?”

“Next week Val”. She smiled.

Valentina felt terrible. One more time she was messing things up. But this time, it wasn’t only about her career, it was about Juliana’s. And above all, travelling with Juls to Europe would mean being with her for three months closer than ever. Her recent discovery was scaring the shit out of her; she cannot give hope to Juliana about a romance between the two… “I don’t believe in love, I can’t do that with her…” She whispered to herself.

“I am not going!” She said it as fast as she could, before any regret prevented her. 

Juliana laughed, almost letting some of the coffee she was drinking escape out of her mouth. “ _Yeah yeah_ , ok. Now let’s go to the fitting room”. She stood up, heading to the door when she noticed Valentina didn’t move an inch. “Val, stop that prank, it’s not funny!”

“I am serious Juliana, I ain’t going”. 

“Que?” Juliana walked towards her in total disbelief. “Neta?”

“Yes! You and I clearly know that I am not in my best form. Not only physically, but emotionally too. I am done with making you pay for my mistakes. I told you I would change, and it wasn’t only words”. Juliana was speechless, then Valentina kept going with her excuses.

“This is a huge opportunity for you to expand your brand even more in Europe, and I can’t be your main model if I can’t keep myself away from alcohol. That’s not fair with you, and - above all - it isn’t professional. So, I am not asking you, I am just informing that I will not be travelling with you this time”. 

Juliana sat down, her lips parted - in complete shock. It was the most “altruistic” act she’d seen Valentina ever do in life, if not the only one. But still, Val is her main model and her best friend, she needs her.

“Val, you don’t have to prove anything to me. I trust you when you say you’re doing your best to get better. It’s enough. I can’t do it without you”

“Yes, you can Juls. You’ve always done it without me Chiquita. I’ve never been there for you, like entirely. You were right, I selfishly never considered your needs or how much I am holding you back”. Val tried to improve the details of her ‘justification’, and deep down, she knew it was the truth, and just then, she realized how much she had been putting Juliana in trouble for her selfish stupid acts. 

“Don’t say that,”

“I say it because it’s the truth. I hate to accept that Sergio is right about something, but… in fact, it isn’t fair for me to obstruct your success because of my lack of responsibility. How many times I’ve put myself in scandals and your signature suffered heavy criticisms just because I am your main model?” Juliana didn’t respond, she just lowered her eyes. “See, that’s the answer! I will not hurt you anymore Chiquita. I’ll take this time to get better, recompose my life, and then I’ll get back to business. I am not _firing_ myself; I just need a ‘forced’ vacation to put things back on track”

Juls nodded, understanding. She was still surprised though, she couldn’t deny that this Valentina in front of her was a Valentina she’d never seen. Val in the other side felt relieved; first because Juls didn’t notice that she wanted to be apart from her, and second because it felt like the correct decision to make. Indeed, she was caring - for the first time ever – about Juliana’s well-being (even though it was because she is completely scared of being around _Juls in love_ with her). 

“Are you sure about that? We can still figure this out together and-”

“We’ll still do it together. But, you in Europe and I’ll be here, waiting for you to come back. And when you do, I’ll be a whole new person. A **_friend_** you deserve”. 

Juls felt a strange feeling after the emphasis Val used on the word friend, but she took it as the _adjustment_ of Val’s part. She, indeed, was planning to be better and Juliana valued that.

For Valentina it was a perfect plan. She would have time to get her shit together, and to figure out a way to tell the brunette that they’re just friends, without scaring the shit out of the woman and ruining their friendship.

They finally agreed, sealing their talk with hugs and cheek kisses. Valentina went home to let Juliana work. The designer would have to find another model with Val’s similar physical characteristics for the tour, but no person in the entire world could ever replace Valentina - in matters of the importance she has in Juliana’s life.

Sergio and the entire crew were surprised when Juliana announced Valentina’s decision. No one could ever expect that. First, because Valentina is one of the world’s top models and her reputation after the tour would increase even more substantially. Second, she always follows Juliana wherever she goes. They’ve been inseparable even before the two being famous. Third, Val is known for being reckless and egoistic, and that act surely was something new.

Things were resolved, dresses ready, passports in hands, and the week after Juliana was travelling to the old continent without her _bestie_. Val went to the airport to wish good luck to Juliana and also to hug her all she could before the three long months they would be apart. Then, the plane departures. Valentina would have ninety days to free herself from the alcohol addiction, stabilize her life and career, and especially to get used with the idea of Juliana feeling more than _friends love_ for her.

The perfect plan. However, Val just “forgot” to settle things with her own heart. 

-

The first month passed slowly. Even though Juliana would call Val to let her know how the tour was going, they didn’t have much time to talk. The facetimes were quite short, just enough to say hello and to see each other’s face for a bit.

Valentina also struggled for the first couple of weeks without drinking. Her body was so used to alcohol that when she quitted, she felt a bit of necessity of consuming it again. But she remained strong, she had to free herself from it. Her stomach, and especially her liver, thanked her for the ‘break’. She started working out with more frequency, and her body responded very well.

As her body was healing, in the other hand something was wrong with her heart. She felt odd, out of place. Okay that she never been that long away from Juliana, but the necessity of seeing her and touching her was different, almost killing Valentina. And still other sixty freaking days until Juls would come back.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Juliana. The sound of her laughter, the way she smiles. Juliana’s annoying habit of biting her fingernails when she is nervous, and how cute she’s when Val slaps her hands to prevent her from doing it. The way she cooks for them, always making sure to prepare Valentina’s favorite dishes. Her walking, her talking, her silence. Those brown eyes staring at her with so much patience and _love_. “Ai Valentinaaa!” She said to herself, placing both hands on her face. A smiled formed on her lips, and she closed her eyes.

It was almost midnight when her phone buzzed. Juls was calling for a video talk. Valentina breathed deeply before answering, and when she did, she noticed that Juliana was laid down in what seemed to be a pool chair. Indeed it was. The brunette was on her bikinis, in the pool area of the hotel - in France - taking a sun shower. Val swallowed hard. Even though she had seen Juls in intimate clothes many times, for some reason this time she felt some embarrassment.

“Hola cariño, am I disturbing you?” Juls noticed Val’s inquietude. 

“No Chiquita, never. How is everything?” Valentina tried to sound normal, but inside her chest her heart was uncontrollably bumping.

They talked for about twenty minutes. This was the first time since Juliana’s trip started that she could sit and chat with Valentina without worrying about time. Juliana had successfully done her job in Paris, and next month she would head to Rome. Valentina was so proud of her friend, she could cry of happiness just for hearing Juliana’s excitement, but she held the tears and swallowed her emotions. 

“Val, can I ask you something?” Juliana, suddenly, changed the course of the talk.

The other woman took some seconds to answer, but she finally did. “Of course Juls, anything. Always.”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Juliana didn’t hesitated in asking, patiently waiting for the answer.

Valentina blushed. Was it a hint? Has Juls figured out that Valentina noticed that she feels something more? She didn’t know what to think. And Juliana repeated the question.

“I don’t believe in love, Juliana!” That answer sounded as a lie for both. Juls laughed, Valentina started shaking. _What the hell is happening with me?_ Val thought. After awkward seconds of silence, Val broke the ice. “Do you?” she couldn’t deny her curiosity.

“I think I do. I believe in fate though, for sure”. The brunette answered with honesty, Valentina almost melted.

“You are romantic Juls, you’ve always been!” Val mocked.

“And what’s wrong with that? You don’t like it?” Juliana’s questions were unpretentious, but they made Valentina’s eyes almost pop up from her face, so wide they got. Was it a problem for Valentina? She didn’t know. She was thinking in how to answer that, but before she could, Val heard a female voice calling Juliana.

“Val, can I call you later?”

“Yes, Juls”. Val replied too quickly, she was nervous. Valentina was glad that someone ‘saved’ her skin from having to answer those last questions. “Go have some fun Juls, text me tomorrow!” She tried to appear calm and usual, so Juliana wouldn’t notice her discomfort. It might have worked, because the brunette just smiled and blew Val a kiss before hanging up. 

Valentina couldn’t ease her mind, Juliana was in there - smiling. She passed the entire night awaken; distressed, anxious for no plausible reason, checking her phone minute to minute. The sunlight invaded the room and her eyes were still open, as if butterflies in her soul wouldn’t let her sleep.

When she looked towards the watch in her side desk and acknowledged it was a few minutes after seven, she decided to call her brother. He complained for being awaken that early, but he agreed to meet Valentina once he noticed some distress in her voice. They met in town for breakfast and a talk. Val's hands shaking and her legs bouncing up and down restlessly.

“Vale, you’re scaring me. What’s the matter? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“If you’re scared, imagine how much I am!” She nervously smiled and then slid her tongue on her teeth. "There is something wrong with me".

"What do you mean?" He asked worried.

"I never felt like this before. I'm scared! I just... SHIT". She closed her eyes.

"Valentina, for God's sake, tell me what's happening!" He softly said, but he was terrified about how nervous Valentina was in front of him.

“I think I’m in…" it was hard for her to confess, but she did. "...I'm in love”. She lowered her head, as if disappointed for allowing herself to feel.

“Aha” he waited.

“I'm falling for a girl”. She was still not facing him.

“Okay. Nothing wrong, we all know you’re bisexual”. Valentina didn’t reply, she just started crying. “Val, please. Tell me what is concerning you!” 

She took a deep breath, wiped some tears from her face, and finally found the courage to pronounce the words aloud. “I’m in love with... _Juliana_ , Guille”.

Instead of saying anything, he just laughed - relieved. She looked at him with an incredulous face, and punched his arm.

“That is no news for me hermanita. I’m sorry, but everyone knew that all along. It seems only you and Juls didn’t know that – or didn’t want to, because it is quite obvious for everyone who knows you two!”

Valentina nodded, remembering Lucia’s words. She felt a sense of easement after her brother’s “approval”. They talked for long minutes, Guille pretty much repeating what Lucia had already said.

“What can I say? I am glad that you finally admitted it. You deserve that kind of love Vale, and Juls makes you happy”.

“I want to make her happy too, more than anything in this life. I guess I just took too long to realized that”.

“I know, Vale. So, what do you plan to do now?”

That was a good question. Valentina hadn’t thought about it, just yet. She was having a hard time to accept Juliana’s love for her, and equally to assume her love for Juliana; But now that she finally embraced it, she would have to act.

"I don't know yet. I pushed her away, I kinda freaked out when Lucia helped me to see that Juls might be in love with me"

"That is why you didn't go to Europe with her then?" She nodded. "Stupid!" he couldn't contain himself.

"Put yourself on my shoes, Guillermo... fuck! We're friends, and suddenly I find out that everyone knows that we have feelings for the other, except ourselves. I was scared. But having her too far away, made me understand that what I feel for her - maybe - is more than a simple friendship. I don't know... I just need her, and I want to make her happy and to protect her"

"Maybe, Vale? Come on!" both laughed. "Well, if you accept any advices, I'll give you one. Fight for her. When she gets back to Mexico, have a true talk and tell her everything you just told me. I am sure she'll be more than happy!" Valentina hugged her brother.

In about sixty days Juls would be back, and that was the time she would have to find the courage to declare herself to her _friend_.

Eva, Guille, and Lucia were all about incentives. Even Leon has been more supportive, and surprisingly, more present in her daily life. She has spent more time with her family, and also with Lupita – Juliana’s mother – who much loves her as her own daughter. 

She missed that kind of feeling in her life, the warmness of having a family to support, care, and mostly to love through the days. And that’s exactly what she wants for herself and Juliana to have. Not that she would propose, not immediately, but she caught herself many nights dreaming about the day she would live together with Juls, share a bed and their life expectancies.

-

The wait was suffocating Valentina. She couldn’t turn off the thoughts in her mind. The night before Juliana would finally come back from Europe, Val was staring at the celling - almost for the entire night - repeating some of the words she had written down. The speech to tell Juliana about her love had been modified nearly a hundred times. But no turning back, the silly smile on her face and the butterflies in her soul just confirmed even more that eso es amor.

She woke up before the alarm clock could sound. In fact, she didn’t wake up, she just got up from bed. Valentina had chosen her clothes the day before to prevent herself from getting late, but the anxiousness made her doubt the _perfect outfit_ , making her go through her closet again for a few minutes. At the end, she decided to stick with her choice from the previous day as she had already planned.

After showering and wearing her clothes, she checked herself in the mirror for at least twenty times, and in between, she would spray a little bit more of perfume on herself. When she realized she had used half bottle of perfume only in that moment, Val let out a few bad words. It is one of Juliana’s favorite scent, and she gave it to Valentina in one of her birthdays, or was it Christmas? She doesn’t remember, but it doesn’t matter now.

Before leaving, she called Lucia, who wished her the best luck and reminded her that she’d done an amazing job with herself these past months. “Juliana will be proud” were her last words before Val hung up. She smiled proudly, and then left the apartment.

She'd meet Juls at the studio. Juliana and the crew would have to check the material and the dresses to make sure all her work was back to Mexico without any problems. Val never felt so anxious, but also never so sure about something. That was it, the day her life would definitely _change_. 

Entering in the studio, she saw the people busily walking around. Many boxes and mannequins spread all over the place. Her eyes searched for Juliana, but no sign of her. She saw Karina, and instantly walked towards the girl who greeted her with a warm smile and a hug.

“It’s so good to see you Miss Carvajal, you are even more stunning. You’re glowing!” the truthful compliment from the girl made her even more proud of herself.

“Thank you Karina, it’s good to see you too. Sorry, I don’t want to seem rude, but I really need to see Juliana, do you know where she is?” the anxiousness increasing inside her body, heart speeding up abruptly.

“She must be in her office now; she also is longing to see you”.

After those words, she couldn’t nearly prevent her body from running towards the office. Valentina gratefully thanked heavens for not seeing Sergio around. _Great day -_ she thought to herself. She released a deep sigh before turning the door handle, closed her eyes, and tried to calm her breathing. 

“Juls?!” She entered the place.

“Val!”

The response was immediate. Both ran to each other’s arms, holding tightly.

“I missed you Chiquita!” A few tears escaped, inevitably.

“I missed you too cariño!”

A few minutes of silence, pure bliss. They pulled their bodies apart to see the same nervousness in the other’s eyes. Hearts bumping speedily, hands sweating, and mouths dried.

“I need to tell you something!” – “We need to talk” They said at the same time, and both laughed.

“Okay, you tell me first!” Juls kindly offered, with a smile.

“I don’t know how to start. Hmn, I actually had prepared a speech but seeing you, made me forget the words!” Val sighed, bashfully.

“It’s ok cariño, I’m nervous too. But, you know that you can tell whatever this is, I am here for you - always”. Juls tucked some of Val’s hair behind her ear, caressing her cheeks afterwards.

For some seconds Valentina thought that Juliana was also preparing to declare. It only could be it. Juls was as anxious as herself, caressing her face, staring deeply at her eyes… Lucia and Guille were right; Juliana also loves her, as much as she loves Juliana. When she was about to open her mouth, a knock at the door. They both looked at it, and Juliana allowed the person to enter. Val felt quite frustrated. She wanted the talk to be private, and preferably, without any interruptions. 

A gorgeous woman entered the room with the brightest white smile. Valentina moved her eyes to Juliana, to acknowledge that she was also smiling. Without any hesitation, Juls walked towards the woman and kissed her on the cheek. Valentina almost died. _What-the-hell?_ Val yelled internally.

“Val, I know I’d let you tell me what you have to say first, but since Charlotte is already here I want to introduce you two!” Juls placed her hand on the woman’s waist, who instantly smiled.

“Charlotte, this is my Valentina” The word _my_ made Val happy for instants, just for instants.

“Val, this is Charlotte – my fiancée”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Eso es amor?_
> 
> Gracias a tod@s! Thanks y'all!
> 
> 🌈🌈🌈


	3. Tres - La acción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Tienes dos opciones: puedes comenzar a construir tu propio camino ahora mismo o esperar a que el destino lo haga por ti._
> 
> _You have two options: you can start building your own path right now or wait for fate to do it for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away a little. So this chapter is a bit long, hope you don't mind! :)

“Val, this is Charlotte – my fiancée”. 

Were the lights turned off? Is the room lacking oxygen? Valentina couldn’t see clearly or breathe properly. Her chest was about to explode, but not for a good feeling. Her mouth dried, making her swallow a bitter taste that provoked nearly an asphyxia. She choked up, searching for air, or for some plausible reason for what she just heard. 

Juliana and Charlotte promptly helped her, placing the woman on the sofa before she could fall. Juls was scared; she’d never seen Valentina so pale in life. Not even after all the hangovers.

“Are you ok _chérie_?”

Valentina looked up to notice that the woman was speaking to her. She wanted to tell the woman to _kindly_ FUCK OFF, but she saw Juliana equally staring at her, concerned.

“I’m ok, I… mm... I just choked up with the water!”

Juls smiled. “You were not drinking water Val!”

“Right! I meant that I need some water!” She tried to fix it.

Charlotte went out to get a cup of water for Valentina, but before leaving, she kissed Juls on the lips. It was just a peck, but Valentina thought it was disgustingly too long. She just had the confirmation that it wasn’t any kind of prank. Juliana seemed utterly hypnotized by the woman - dumb in love.

“Cariño, are you ok? Juls softly asked as soon as they were alone. Valentina’s eyes filled with tears, but she held it. Lots of thoughts and way too many feelings at the same time. She just nodded. Val didn’t know what to say.

When the French girl – girl no, marvelous woman – came back to the office, Valentina was still shaking. She drank the water in one swig, just like a shot of tequila. And for the first time since she quitted, Valentina wished that it indeed was alcohol.

“You’re really gorgeous, way more than **_Juliéna_ **has told me. You didn’t give her justice mon amour”. 

Valentina frowned her brows after listening how the woman pronounced Juliana's name. Her accent was annoying as much as her beauty. “ _Chuliéna_ and I need to talk”. Val spoke, a bit ironic and quite angry. Charlotte kindly left the room, again, after kissing Juls.

“What was that, Valentina?!” Juls asked seriously, notably referring to her mocking tone imitating her fiancées’ accent.

Val stood up, turned her back to Juliana. At the same time that she wanted to yell at her, Valentina knew she had no right for this. So she swallowed her rage to don’t say anything she could regret later on.

“Fiancée?” that was all she could managed to pronounce, hoping it was just a joke but at the same time disappointed because she knew it wasn’t. Juls would never joke about something like that.

“I know you’re surprised, but I didn’t want to tell you by phone. It’s something I had to tell you personally”.

Valentina pressed her tongue against her teeth, and Juls instantly knew that she was very angry. “For how long? I didn’t know you were dating”. Val crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to contain her shaky hands.

“I wasn’t”. Juls half smiled. “I met her here in Mexico – the afternoon you told me you weren’t going to Europe with me, remember?” Val nodded, and Juls kept going. “We had a meeting that day to settle the details for the tour, and at night we had dinner together. She’d never been to Mexico City before, and she asked me to show it around to take some pictures-”

Valentina would outburst at any second soon. “Oh and you, kind as you are, did show her around. I presume!” Her face was red and her eyes were so hot as if it was on fire. 

“Yes, I did. She is a nice person and I was free for the night. No problem in there, right?” Juls noticed some anger in Val’s voice, so she also responded more firmly. 

Val laughed, ironically. “Indeed!”

“So when we got to France she returned the favor and took me to places I also hadn’t been in there. It was fun and pleasant. One thing led to another and…”

“She took advantage of your romanticism. Typical!” Val interrupted her.

“How do you know if I wasn't the one taking advantage of the romanticism?”

Juliana’s question made Val’s chin drop, her eyes got wider, and her brain couldn’t give her any response. The brunette stepped forward and took Val’s hands on hers, laughing after her bestie’s reaction.

“Val, cariño oye bien. I know it’s quite shocking for you that I’m engaged, I know you don’t believe in love and all, but… it was something I waited for so long to arrive. Charlotte inspires me. She awakened in me a want to see new things and to discover new Julianas in myself that I didn’t even imagine I’d find”. Juls paused and saw Valentina’s eyes watering. 

_That is exactly how you make me feel, and more._ Valentina wanted to declare it, but she understood that if Juliana’s feels for Charlotte were that good, she wouldn't have the right to impede the love of her life from experiencing that.

“I guess I can believe in love if you are happy Juliana! I wish you the best”. Those were the most difficult words that she ever had to pronounce. Tears fell down, Juls tried to wipe it away but Valentina pulled back. “I have to meet Lucia, we…hm – we’ll lunch together”. Valentina came up with an excuse, she just wanted to leave.

“I thought we would spend all day together, that’s what you’d told me yesterday on the phone”

“No. I’m sorry, she called me earlier this morning and said we need to talk about my father”

“Your father? Is Leon ok?” Juls was truly concerned.

“I think so. It’s something about the Carvajal’s group, I don’t exactly know”. Val lied, not looking at Juls eyes for any second. “I’m sure Charlotte will be a great company to you. So, I’ll just go” Valentina was about to step out the office when Juls grabbed her by the arm. 

“Val, wait!” They locked eyes and the tension between them grew exponentially. “I-” Juls hesitated.

Valentina couldn’t help but feel a bit hopeful. “What Juliana?”

“You know how much I love you”

That made Valentina completely weak. “Juliana, what do you mean?” Val turned her body to face the brunette, expectantly.

“Would you-” Juliana was extremely nervous.

“What Juls?”

“Would you be my _maid of honor?_ ”

WHAT-THE-FUCK? With a sarcastic laugh, she released all incredulity out of her body. That must be a joke, it can only be it! You cannot say those three words and then throw that shit on like me that - she thought.

“I don’t see another person to have such important role in this phase of my life. I mean, I don’t trust anyone else more than you, and as the wedding is in a couple months I thought that as soon as we settle the details the better” Juliana was so excited that she didn’t even notice Val’s furiousness.

“I have to go!”

“Val, wait!”

“Lucia is calling!” Valentina rushed her steps towards the studios’ front door, trying to avoid Juliana and disguise her sadness.

“But I didn’t even hear the phone ringing” Juls was left behind without an answer and completely confused.

Juls expected that Valentina could react badly to the idea of the sudden engagement, but not _that bad_. They have months without being around each other, and she just leave like that? Charlotte reached her fiancée to ask if everything was fine, she said it was, and both went back to Juliana’s office.

-

Valentina doesn’t know how she arrived at the Carvajal’s place safely. She was crying, hurt as never before. Silvina answered the door and immediately panicked after seeing Valentina’s state. She helped her to get inside and took her to the kitchen. Val was uncontrollably crying, and Chivis was about to have a heart attack, so the maid ran to find someone to help.

At the despair of her crying, Val couldn’t think properly. The only thing in her mind were the words Charlotte, fiancée, and maid of honor. That was an awaken nightmare which she wished to wake up from at any moment soon, but sadly, she didn’t. Valentina walked towards the cabinet, searching for the only thing that surely won’t ever leave her – alcohol. Unfortunately, that has been her ‘escape route’ for quite long.

Valentina found in alcohol the ‘comfort’ of not remembering. Not remembering her mother’s precocious death, and her painful adolescence after that without her mom and dad - who even though alive, didn’t give her much affection. Val used alcohol as a mechanism to avoid pain, to collect ‘admirers’ and have popularity in school. But friendship – a true friendship – she just had one. That’s when she felt, for the first time since her mother died, the warmth of being truly taken care of.

Juliana came to her life by chance, but stayed by option. They met in their first year of high school. Val the rich and popular chick and Juls the weirdo – but pretty – nerd. Worlds apart but implacable destiny.

In an extremely rare occasion, Juls was running late for class. When she managed to quickly get to her locker in the hallway, she heard a sound. She followed it until she notice it was coming from the bathroom. Juliana entered the place to see a tall girl with one of the stupid friend of hers – both cheerleaders. The two were passing a bottle of vodka to one another, having some sips, and laughing loudly. The smaller girl ran away when she saw Juliana, she freaked for being caught and passed like a hurricane through the door, leaving the two behind.

Valentina didn’t care, she just kept laughing and drinking the vodka. After rolling her eyes at the stupidity she was witnessing, Juliana was on her way to the classroom when the laughter became a cry. Juls turned back and saw Valentina sitting on the floor, with tears falling down her blue eyes.

Before Juliana could do anything, their math teacher walked into the bathroom. Without time to explain - or just run – the two got detention. For no reason, Juliana assumed half of the guilt, even though the school’s principal knew she wasn’t anyhow involved on that. Juls had always been a great student, very responsible, polite, and way too mature for her age. But she couldn’t let the girl in detention alone, that would be what an asshole would do, and she definitely wasn’t one.

After having their parents called to a talk – Lupita knowing Juliana wouldn’t do such thing, and Eva representing her father knew exactly that it was all Valentina’s fault – they agreed that both girls would have to stay at school after classes to help cleaning and organizing the pool area, athletic fields and courts, classrooms, and etc. One activity each day for an entire week.

It was in the last day of detention, late in the afternoon, when Valentina decided to jump in the pool after their tasks were done. She excitedly invited Juliana in, but the brunette refused, staying at the edge of the pool just watching Valentina swimming gracefully.

Trying to destroy Juliana’s nerd vibe, Val pushed Juliana into the water so the girl also could have some fun - not be so serious all the time. The problem was that Valentina almost, literally, killed Juls. The brunette didn't know how to swim, and Val had to rescue her from the bottom of the pool.

After a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, Juliana choked up and threw up some of the water she had swallowed. Valentina was scared and frozen. But instead of being mad, Juls started laughing and soon enough Val did too. Since that day they became inseparable.

Soon enough they found in one another the simplicity of trust, the magnitude of being reliable. Juliana inspired and helped Val to improve her grades and taught her how to dance. Valentina gave Juls swimming classes and they would spend hours at the Carvajal’s pool area, playing or just being – simply enjoying the other’s presence under the sun heat.

In one of those afternoons, they were having a sun shower after a floating class. Juls did very well and Val was so damn proud of her. With their bodies stretched on the grass, the sun somehow warmed Juliana’s heart and she found bravery to reveal her biggest secret to her best friend.

“Val, I need to tell you something” Juls sat down and looked at Valentina, who tried to cover her eyes with her hand to prevent the sunrays to blind her sight. “I like girls!” Juls let it out at once before any regret could make her lose courage.

“Oh!” Val also sat down. “And have you kissed any girl to be so sure?” Val naively asked.

“Not exactly, it’s something I just know… I mean, how do you know you’re straight?”

“I don’t know. Never thought about it, actually… I guess I just know too!”

“See, that’s what I mean”. 

The conversation died right there for a few minutes, both quietly testing the waters. Until Valentina decided she needed to say something more.

“It doesn’t change anything between us! You’ll still to be my Juls, with these shinny eyes I adore. You’re my friend and nothing could ever change that!” 

“I love your eyes too” Juliana always had such facility to say what and who she loved, the total opposite of her friend.

“My eyes don’t shine like yours, it’s different…” Val responded sadly, and Juliana knew she was referring to her mother. 

Without replying, Juls stretched her hands towards the sun making a movement as if she was catching it. Valentina watched curiously, but waited until the brunette explained what she was doing.

“I’m stealing a piece of the sun for you. With that, I will store some of its light in your eyes, so it won’t ever stop shining. And its heat, I’ll keep in my hands”.

“Yeah, why?” Val asked with watered eyes.

“So every time you feel down, or as if the world is somehow cold around you, you can come to me and I’ll warm you up. You won’t ever feel lonely again, you can count on me forever Val”.

Their friendship just got stronger with time.

They graduated from high school together and were accepted at the same university after then – Juls to study fashion design, and Val journalism with her minor degree in fashion journalism.

Things were pretty much normal for a college life, the struggle of many tasks to fulfill and no time enough for that - mostly to Juliana, who was still a proud nerd. Valentina was more about parties.

In a random night, Val took Juls to a pool party to help the girl to relax a bit. There’s something about the two and pools that Juliana always laugh at the coincidence – or destiny.

Valentina was already drunk and Juls was getting there, even though alcohol wasn’t much her thing, she accepted that some beers wouldn’t kill her – _her_. Literally out of the blue, a heavy storm ended the party before than the expected. Not for Valentina. 

She insisted to stay in the pool to swim in the rain. Juliana tried to change her mind but no pleads were heard, and in minutes, Val was floating in the water feeling the raindrops hit her body. She insisted to Juliana to get in, and after all the refuses, Valentina faked a drowning. Without any doubt, Juls jumped in to rescue her.

Placing the tall woman on the edge of the pool, Juliana followed the first aid procedures and performed a kiss of life on the girl. Instead of throwing up the water, Valentina started laughing – which made Juliana insanely angry for noticing it was just a bad joke from her bestie. 

“That kiss really can save lives Juls, it couldn't have a better name!” Valentina mocked, trying to release the tension between the two. It worked, because Juliana melted after the comment and joined her to laugh.

They remained sat down by the pool for a few minutes, just feeling the rain washing over their bodies. And then Juls had an idea.

“Stand up” she held Valentina close to her and they started dancing, guided by the sound of the rain drops and thunders.

Val followed, but her curiosity made her break the silence between them “What are we doing?” she placed her forehead at Juliana’s to stare deep into the shiny brown eyes.

“Los días de lluvia fueron hechos para bailar y los días de luna para soñar” = "The rainy days were made to dance and the moonlight nights were made to dream."

“Yeah? Who said that?” Val smiled.

“Valdés, Juliana”

Both laughed deeply. They danced looking into each other’s eyes for a few more minutes. It didn’t matter what people would think of them, the whole world seemed to disappear and that moment was theirs, _and_ _only theirs_.

“Juls, I need to tell you something!”

“Que?”

Valentina took a deep breath before confessing, “I think I’m bisexual”

“Have you ever kissed a girl to be sure about that?” Juliana smiled, repeating Valentina’s question from some time ago making the other girl laugh and instantly relax.

“No. I think I just know” Val repeated Juliana's answer, teasing back. 

Then, the unexpected. Juliana found the courage from where she still doesn’t exactly know. “But if you want to test it I could help with that. I mean, I am a girl and lesbian…” she paused to see how Valentina was reacting, and since she didn’t see any discomfort in her eyes, Juls concluded “…and I’m your friend, so I think it could be more comfy for you if you try it on me than-”

Before she could finish, Valentina joined their lips. They started slowly, testing and tasting. Juliana felt her body trembling with heat and excitement. Valentina tilted her head to kiss her friend in a deeper way. It certainly felt like heaven. When they pulled back, Juliana refused to open her eyes right away. She had just kissed her best friend for god’s sake, and undoubtedly, it was the best kiss of her life.

“Yeah. I like kissing girls, indeed” Val spoke after a while and Juls opened her eyes, at last.

“Good for you, because you are good at it!”

They laughed and hugged each other without any more talking. The two never really sat down to discuss what had happened, they just carried their lives and their friendship.

-

“Valentina!”

Val had a smile on her lips. Leon, Lucia, and Silvina released sighs of relief for seeing Vale waking up, and even better, smiling. 

“Vale! Are you ok hija?” Leon concernedly asked and Valentina just realized she was in her bedroom at her father’s house. “You fainted in the kitchen. Chivis told me you were desperately crying and when I got there you were on the floor, completely passed out!” 

That made her remember what she wanted to forget, her love was about to get married with someone who wasn’t her. The smile she had from her best memories with Juls disappeared after the reality knocked. 

She sat down, pressing her hands on her face. Leon told Silvina and Lucia to leave them alone for a talk, and the two women promptly excused themselves out of the room. 

“I guess things with Juliana didn’t go as you expected?!” he softly said and Val just nodded, already with tears in her eyes.

He patiently waited until she wanted to say something, and when she did, Leon understood why she was so sad. He embraced her for a while, and she accepted the affection that they didn’t have exchanged for so long.

“I lost her forever and there’s nothing I can do about it!” Valentina stated more to herself than to Leon.

He pulled her closer to him and held her chin. “Vale, of course you still can do something about it. She didn’t marry the woman yet, you cannot give up so easily. I know I am not the person you trust most in life – or not even close to that, and that’s my fault – but I can tell you that nothing in life has a definitive outcome which can’t be modified”

“Yeah, whatever!” Valentina had built a wall around their relationship that couldn’t easily be broken. Her father knew that.

“I’m sorry Valentina, I’ve failed you!”

“No need for that now, it doesn’t matter anymore,” She replied aggressively.

“It does matter, because it affected you and still do”. Val couldn’t stare at him, but Leon had an opportunity of a life time to try to redeem his mistakes with his daughter. “After your mother died I closed myself. I didn’t allow myself to love anymore, I embraced the pain and didn’t think about you and your siblings. Especially you, it was harder to be around you than Eva or Guille”. He confessed, allowing a few tears to fall.

“I know, you never loved me” She replied, hurt and angry.

“The contrary mi amor, I loved you very much, and still do. You are exactly as your mother, you have everything of her in you; her eyes, her sweetness, her wild personality, and mostly, her heart. It was so hard to look at you Vale, and I am so sorry about that!” he paused to wipe some tears. “I selfishly locked myself in my own world of pain; I was disgusted with life, angry at God for taking away from me the love of my life so soon”.

Valentina was sobbing, perplexed. “Please, I don’t want to hear it any more!”

“You’ll have to, because I can’t let you repeat my mistakes in your life – not anymore”. She instantly shut up and looked at him, as if she agreed to listen.

“With time I realized that I shouldn’t be mad at God for taking her from me, I should be grateful for having her in my life for all those years. She gave me all of her in thirty-five beautiful years, all the love a person deserve to experience in life – and more. She gave me Evangelina, Guillermo, and you”.

Leon was crying hard and Val could only reciprocate it. They were holding hands and Valentina, for the first time in so long, felt truly loved by her father.

“I’ve been egotistic and blind. I let the pain control my heart and block the love from my body, until I found Lucia. With her, things changed. She patiently helped me to heal and to be myself again. She opened my eyes, lightened the way, and put a smile on my face when I was hopeless”.

“Juls did that to me,” Val whispered and Leon smiled. 

“Yes, I know and I’ve always loved her for that”.

“I know you wished she was your daughter instead of me. I mean, she’s perfect I can’t blame you!”

Leon laughed and Valentina confused stared at him.

“Yes, I always wanted her to be my daughter...” Val would say something but he completed before she could “... _my daughter in law_!” 

Valentina was in shock, for that she didn’t expect.

“Since you confessed to your siblings your bisexuality - and they told me - I had some hope deep in my heart that you had come out because of her. I mean she always took care of you as I didn’t. I had an intuition that it was more than just a friendship, to be honest”

“Well, it looks like everyone else knew it, but me – or us” she puffed.

“Maybe you’ve always known, but never let yourself feel it. That was the effect I had on you. Unfortunately, you learned from me to repel love and I won’t ever forgive myself for that”. He kissed her hands and she shyly smiled. “What I can try to do is to advise you, and that’s what I’ll do now and whenever you need. Vale, don’t give up on love, it can seem difficult and hurtful, but it’s worth it. You don’t want to live regretting for not trying”.

“What do you want me to do? Tell her to not marry the amazing French woman because suddenly I’ve accepted I love her?”

Leon smiled and she had the answer from him. She shook her head and stood up to think. 

“I don’t want to hurt her, or myself - more than I already am" she whispered without looking at her father. He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Si amas demasiado seguramente puedes ser herido, pero viveras en miseria si amas demasiado poco” = “You may be hurt if you love too much, but you’ll live in misery if you love too little”. He whispered and Valentina turned her body to face him, both smiled.

“That phrase is from Napoleon Hill and I just know it because your mother taught me that, in our wedding vows. I forgot about it for so long, but Lucia helped me to remember it. I hope you won't ever forget that!” 

Valentina cried in her father’s arms, hugging him firmly. Leon was also crying, but of happiness for finally breaking the wall between them. 

“Go fight for your girl Vale!”

“How? I don’t even know what to do!”

“Accepting to be her maid of honor, and then you show her that you are _the one_ for her, and not only a friend” Lucia spoke, smiling. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but listening to you two. I love you so much and I want both to know that!”

Vale and Leon opened their arms to Lucia who ran for them. The three were in an altogether hug that meant so much for all. A simple gesture that had a huge meaning for their future as a family.

-

Juls called Valentina at night to know how things were. They talked for a few minutes and Val was more than decided to be the ‘best maid of honor’ in history - or the worst.

She suggested to have dinner together in the following day so she could meet Charlotte properly. Juls was happy for hearing Valentina’s disposition to accept her engagement, even if it strangely changed suddenly.

The night after, Valentina and Eva arrived at Lupe’s place for dinner. Val convinced her sister to accompany her since Guille couldn’t and she didn’t want to be ‘alone’. The Carvajal’s sisters were warmly greeted by all, as always has been their relationship with the Valdés’ family.

“Vale, the woman is a fucking Greek goddess!” Eva whispered, in shock.

Val rolled her eyes before answering. “Are you going to join her fan club Evangelina? You tell me because if yes, you can go home!”

“Calmate! I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m in _your_ fan club and I am sure you can defeat her easily. Steal the bride!”. She smiled making Val smile too.

For some seconds Valentina thought that this whole idea was quite ridiculous, but it took only a kiss on the cheek from Juliana to make her surer than ever. She is ready for the battle and that bitch better prepare herself!

The night was quite pleasant even though Val was almost dying every time Charlotte would kiss Juliana. Eva had to hold her legs a few times to prevent Valentina from shaking it for the entire meal. Lupita noticed her discomfort and tried to alleviate the tension in the place.

“So Val, how is Leon and Lucia? I thought they would come, I miss them!”

“They’re doing well Lupe, gracias. They went to the movies tonight, but sent kisses to all” 

“Ohhh how cute!” Charlotte shouted and everyone looked at her. “I hope that we can also be that romantic when we get older together, right mon amour?!” She pinched Juliana's cheek making her blush. Valentina thought it was the stupidest thing she’d ever seen in life, but she also had to hold a laugh after noticing how Juls was embarrassed. 

“Your mom and dad are married for how long?” the woman asked and Juls choked up looking towards Valentina as if she tried to apologize right away for her fiancée’s stupid question. Everyone became a bit tenser around the table. Eva was about to respond but Val did it before her.

“Lucia is not exactly my mom. She’s my stepmother but I love her as much! Mom died few years ago”

Juliana was surprised with the answer, Val always had an emotional block which never allowed her to say she _loves_ people. Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled to Valentina, who reciprocated the act.

“Pardon moi! I didn’t know…”

“It’s ok Charlotte!” Val didn’t even look at her. “But Lupe, dad said that he’ll visit any time soon. He loves your food - everyone does, to be honest!” she kindly changed the subject and Juliana thanked heavens for that.

Lupe held her hand affectionately “gracias Vale, tell him and Lucia that my house is always open. And for all of you, the Carvajal’s are also family to us” Juls agreed with a huge smile and Charlotte felt a bit jealous.

“So, hmhmn…” she cleared her throat to get the attention back to her “…talking about food, we should decided about _our wedding_ buffet since your family is all here Juliéna” she emphasized the words looking at Valentina and then at Juliana, who would open her mouth to say something but she was cut. “I was thinking to have seafood as the main dishes. I mean, everyone loves seafood right?!” Charlotte smiled and Valentina laughed.

“Well, not your fiancée. Juls is allergic at seafood” Val explained with property. Lupe, Panchito and Eva also laughed, making the French blush. “Juliana likes traditional Mexican food, and she can be very picky sometimes. She is also allergic to peanuts and almonds, by the way”

Everyone looked at Juliana who was red as a tomato, but with her eyes fixed on Valentina. Charlotte was notably jealous and Panchito was the one to change the course of the talk this time to ease the stress.

The night passed quickly after that. They had dessert and talked for a bit more – not all of them. Juliana was concentrated in Valentina, she was impressed how her friend was… _different._

The Carvajal’s sisters said their goodbyes and thanked Lupe and Panchito for the hospitality. Juls accompanied them downstairs to the car. Eva entered in the vehicle so her sister could talk freely with Juliana.

“Thank you for coming. It was a nice idea!”

“Don’t need to thank me, your mom is very special to me. And, indeed, it was a pleasant night but I noticed you weren’t very talkative as you usually are around your family”.

“It seems you are really paying attention to me now”

“I always did Chiquita, I just was too stupid to don’t show it”.

The tension between them once again arose. Juliana looked up to see a full moon in the sky and also Charlotte watching them from the apartment window. Valentina also noticed it and laughed.

“I guess it’s time to go!” Val caressed Juliana's arm, who nodded and lowered her head with a shy smile on her lips.

Valentina couldn’t contain herself and grabbed the brunette’s chin, with her thumb gently sliding on her dimple. Then Val leaned and kissed the corner of her lips. Before Juliana could say anything, Valentina rushed to the car and closed the door.

Eva had wide open eyes, and just started the engines after Val nearly yelled at her to. When they made some distance Valentina started laughing, and her sister did too.

“Bold move, hermanita. That’s the Carvajal girls power, baby!” She screamed making Valentina laugh even harder. She felt as a teenager again, but this time instead of wasting time with parties, alcohol, and fake people, she was focusing her heart in the love of her life. She never felt so happy and proud of herself.

-

A couple days passed and no news from Juliana, not a single call. Val thought that the brunette could be upset after the side kiss, but it didn’t even touched lips – _not fully_. Val wanted to call her, but Lucia advised her to give some space to Juliana organize things in her mind and heart. The worries vanished when in a Friday morning, her cellphone buzzed and Juls name appeared on the screen.

Juliana called to invite her for lunch and she instantly accepted. They agreed to meet in the town park to eat some hamburguesas they love so much. Valentina couldn’t be happier.

A few minutes past twelve and they met at ‘their’ bench, where they would always go after classes when they were still in college years ago. It was their getaway place when they didn’t want to eat Chivis or Lupe’s food, so they would spend the day together eating junky food whenever they felt like it.

They greeted each other with a hug; Juliana hesitated to kiss Val on the cheek. It was a bit funny how they bounced in front one another, unsure of how to behave. But as soon as they were eating their burgers, everything between them was easy as usual. 

“I missed that burger so much, it’s the best!” Juls said after a big bite.

Val smiled and agreed. “It's! But don’t speak with your mouth full of food, show some manners!” She teased, provoking a guffaw from Juliana, who knew that Val didn’t care about it she was just mocking.

“I never had to worry about anything around you! Never had to pretend anything” Juls softly said, relaxed and secured.

“And never will. I like you as you are Chiquita!”

The words were honest and meaningful. A deafening silence installed into their ears; not even the sound of the birds, people walking around, or the wind kissing their skins could be heard. Their eyes fixed in one another and Juls smiled.

“Que?” Val asked.

“Que de que?” She replied with a wider smile.

Valentina flushed but found courage to speak “I always loved how your eyes are so shiny!”

“ _Loved?_ That’s a new word you’ve learned to pronounce currently, didn’t you?” Juls joked.

“No. It’s a new feeling I’m allowing myself to feel!” Valentina couldn’t be more accurate and Juliana felt like her heart could explode for beating so fast. “Do you remember when you said that you stole a piece of the sun and stored its light in my eyes?”

“Do you remember that?”

“Yes, of course I do.”

“It was so cheesy! Quite ridiculous…” Juliana shyly smiled.

Valentina took Juls hands into hers and held it firmly. “It wasn’t ridiculous; it was one of the most beautiful things someone ever said to me – if not _the_ most!”

They started to lean their bodies until their foreheads touched. Val tilted her head and breathed deeply before advancing a bit more. When their lips were barely touching Juliana’s phone rang, making them jump scared as if they had been caught.

It was Charlotte, she called to know what Juliana was doing - and with whom – and to let her know that she would spend the entire day with Sergio, who became a friend in such little time. _Two rattlesnakes together won’t end up well_ , Valentina thought to herself as she was listening to Juliana’s conversation with her fiancée.

What surprised Valentina was the fact that Juls didn’t tell Charlotte she was hanging out with her, but Val decided to pretend she didn’t notice it. After Juls hung up, she asked Val to accompany her to the mall.

They walked holding hands - something very normal for best friends to do, right? They entered in a store to search the prices of pots and pans. Since Juliana always loved to cook, she would want a nice set to her new home after the wedding. Things got a bit awkward when a simpatic old lady told them that they were a cute couple, making both blush. They left the store laughing of the situation.

Passing in front of a lingerie store, Juls pulled Valentina inside – who knew it was such a bad idea. She tried to change Juliana’s mind about it, but the girl insisted that she needed help in that kind of stuff, and who better than her best friend to assist? 

Juls took two sets of lingerie to the fitting room, a white and a red one. Valentina nervously was waiting on the sofa, right in front of the room. The light in the place was red and she could see Juliana’s shades through the curtain. Saliva in her mouth had never been so scarce.

A hand pulled the curtain to the side, Valentina tried her best to keep her mouth shut. The store's attendant complimented Juliana’s good taste and Val could only move her head up and down. ‘Holy fuck, I’ll die right here, right now’ she yelled in her mind.

“What do you think Val?” Juls question brought her to reality.

She opened her mouth a few times before emitting any sound. “I…hmm, it’s cute!” the stupidest thing to say but that was what she could do at the moment, due to the circumstances. 

“Cute?” Juliana asked in disbelief, a little frustrated. “I don’t want to be cute, I want to be hot! I’ll try the red one” she closed the curtains and Valentina almost passed out just for imagining.

“You already are _extremely hot_ , Juliana!” Val whispered.

“What?” The attendant asked, and Val nearly choked up for realizing that the woman was still there and almost heard her.

“I said it’s hot in here! I need some water” _good excuse Valentinaaa_ “Juls I'll go get myself some water, would you like some?”

“No Val, wait! So you can see this one and give me your opinion. I’ll be out in a few seconds!”

“I’ll get you some water, you can stay to help your friend” The lady kindly said and Valentina had no way to run from there, she would have to be strong.

She sat down and waited for her death. Her hands sweating and her heart racing up. Juliana opened the curtains and Val tried her best to keep her breathing stable, but it wasn’t possible. Juls was amazingly gorgeous, more than the usual.

“What do you think Val?” Juls asked with her eyes still in the mirror, but as Valentina didn’t answer she turned around to look at her. Valentina was hypnotized, red face, and wide eyes. “Val?”

“Yo… hmm.. hot!” She abruptly stood up and rubbed her face. “I mean, this one is good”. Val did what was possible to do after that vision from heaven.

“Are you ok?” Juliana felt an odd energy between them.

“Damn it, Juls. I can't do it, I thought I could, but I can’t!”

“Do what, Valentina? What’s happening…”

Before Juliana blinked again, Valentina pushed her inside the fitting room, closed the curtains, and passionately kissed her. Val’s hands were shaking, but found Juliana’s bare hips to hold making the brunette moan. Their lips moved carefully at the beginning, but as Juliana didn’t pull back, Valentina continued what she so wanted to do. Soon enough, their tongues were sliding together and the heat arose.

Valentina took Juliana in her arms, holding the brunette’ legs on each side of her waist pushing her body fully against the wall. Juls held Val’s neck and pulled some of her hair in between the kiss, making her moan in her mouth. Soon enough Valentina’s hand was caressing Juliana’s bare thigh making its way up to her butt. None dared to stop. Juls lifted Val’s shirt to scrape her fingernails on her back, and both shivered instantly. Valentina was kissing Juliana’s neck when the attendant spoke from the outside. 

“Miss? Where is she? I brought your water!”

“Shit!” Val whispered heavily searching for air. Their bodies were still connected as if an invisible glue was preventing them to pull apart. Juliana closed eyes, her body still hanged in Valentina’s arms. They jumped in surprise when the attendant insisted, she probably could see Valentina’s shade from the outside. 

“I’m here!” Val shouted and Juls shot her a look as if she was asking what she was doing. “I am helping _my friend_ …” she shrugged and frowned her brows trying to find a plausible justification “…her hair got stuck in the bra. I’ll be out in a sec!” 

“Oh, okay” The lady knew right away that it wasn't Juliana's hair that got stuck into the bra.

Valentina placed the brunette on the floor and Juliana tried to recompose herself. They couldn’t look at each other’s eyes, but both smiled trying to contain a laugh. Val searched for some courage before leaving the room to face the attendant. When she stepped out, the lady was there holding the cup of water, but mostly, a guffaw. 

“Gracias for the water, ma’am!”

“De nada! I’ll leave you two alone to discuss about the lingerie's hotness. If you need me I’ll be in the front!” She smiled and left. Valentina closed her eyes and frowned her nose, trying to act normal.

She turned around to find Juls equally embarrassed, but staring at her “I think this one is perfect, Juls!” She teased.

“Oh, shut up!” Juliana bashfully smiled and closed the curtains to get dressed with her own clothes.

The water in Val’s hand could evaporate just by the heat from her body, and before it would, she drank it all quickly.

They didn’t share a single word all their ride back. Their eyes would shyly meet now and then, but the silence was more convenient. Only when Juls pulled up in front of Val’s place, they finally had to speak with one another. Valentina invited Juliana to go inside and they did. 

The apartment has never been so quiet, not even when Valentina is alone. Juliana sat on the couch and started to rub her hands on her face, Val knew she was stressed. She knelt down in front of Juliana, who instantly captured Valentina’s lips on hers.

Taking the woman from the floor, Juls pushed Valentina against the couch and laid on top of her. Val spread her legs to allow Juliana to perfectly fit her body into hers. In seconds, both were shirtless and breathless.

“I love you” The words escaped Valentina’s mouth naturally and Juls pulled up.

“Oh shit! Dios!!!” Juliana sat down and hid her face into her shirt that she just collected from the floor. Valentina watched her, unsure of what to do. She hasn’t said those three words for so long, but she couldn’t hold it anymore, it was exactly how she was feeling.

“That’s not fair, _not fair Valentina!_ ” 

“Juls, I know you’re engaged, but you don’t have to marry her. Por favor Chiquita-”

“That is NOT FAIR VALENTINA! Damn it”. Juliana got dressed and left the apartment without looking back.

-

Valentina tried to call and text Juliana for days, but not a single answer. Juls didn’t know what to do, how she was feeling. She was guilty for cheating on Charlotte, a nice woman who awakened in herself an adventurous Juliana, fearless. But she also couldn’t stop thinking about Valentina, _her Valentina_. Juls was sure about her feelings for her friend, but never admitted it to herself. Now things were, leastways, complicated.

Juliana managed to avoid Val for an entire week, giving herself some time and space to put her head back to place. Charlotte noticed some discomfort, but she thought it was natural anxiousness because of the wedding being schedule for two months ahead. However, one small lapse of reason can change everything.

After a rough day at the studio Juliana got home longing for a hot shower and her bed. Charlotte had bought them tacos and they ate together after Juls cleaned herself. They hadn’t have sex since Europe, and Charlotte patiently understood Juliana’s arguments of being tired after work. But that night, she seductively convinced her fiancée to have some intimacy.

Juls thought it could help her to forget about the recent events, and taking the lead, she pushed Charlotte against the mattress. When they were nearly naked, the french woman ferociously passed her nails on Juliana's arms, making her moan and…

“Yes, _Val!_ ” Juliana didn’t even noticed it, but Charlotte did.

She pushed Juliana to the side with such anger that Juls almost hit her head on the side table. Collecting her clothes madly, Charlotte was on flames.

“What?”

“What? Are you serious?” Charlotte took the pillow and threw it on Juliana.

Juliana couldn’t understand what was going on “I am! What’s the matter?”

Charlotte realized that her fiancée was genuinely confused, she didn’t even noticed what she had just said. The woman grabbed Juliana’s clothes from the floor and told her to get dressed and meet her in the living room for a talk. Juls obeyed, even though she didn’t know what she had done wrong.

“Asseyez-vous! = Sit down”

Juls did, without blinking. She never had seen Charlotte that mad before.

“I like you, I like you a lot. But I will not admit you to make a fool of me”

“What are you talking about? I don’t even know why you're mad!”

“What do you feel for Valentina?”

“Que?”

“I was very clear, what-do-you-feel-for Valentina?”

Juliana hesitated. She knew what she felt, but at the same time, she was afraid of allowing herself to it.

“Why are you asking me that? And why are you talking to me with that tone? There is no reason-”

“Maybe because we are engaged and you called her name when we were about to fuck! Enough reason for you?”

Juliana’s face lost its color. Charlotte stood up and started walking side to side, compulsively speaking French. Juls couldn’t understand everything, but the little she understood, she knew it wasn't any fine words - at all. 

“If you have feelings for her, you tell me now”. Juliana didn’t respond, she lowered her head and it was the answer. “ _Merde, Juliéne!”_ Charlotte left the living room and went to the bedroom to gather her belongings. Juliana was completely frozen on the couch, totally lost in thoughts.

“You’re not even bothered that I’m leaving, are you?”

She only ‘woke up’ from the trance after the loud sound of the front door shutting. Juls ran after the woman, at least to know where she was going to stay.

“ ** _Va au diable!_** = go to hell” was the response she got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a tod@s! Thanks y'all! 🌈


	4. Cuatro - El desenlace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌈 Thank you for everything! / gracias por todo! 🌈

What is the mystery behind love that we – only mortals – can’t quite figure it out?

Love is like the mother of all other feelings, a seed that solidifies its roots and grows slowly taking every single available space. Then, it produces ramifications just like a tree. One branch of fear, another of excitement, joy, anger, hate, curiosity, anxiousness, passion, and so on. Love is like a fulcrum in between happiness and sadness, it is the balance in the weight of existence. Love can be an element for the elixir of life, but it also can destroy someone’s heart as a poison would.

That is the confusion residing in Juliana’s heart. She is _in love_.

She’s totally scared, but at the same time she knows exactly what she wants. However, _wanting_ something – or someone – sometimes isn’t enough in real life. There is a huge gap in between expectancy and reality. 

Charlotte doesn’t answer her calls. She doesn’t answer Valentina’s. Her mind is full of thoughts, unable to rest. Two days without proper sleep. She can’t work neither eat. Juliana has been fighting against her own heart - for what matters? She doesn’t exactly know.

After staring at the same empty paper for two hours without any inspiration to draw a single line, she decides that something has to be done – literally. Sergio got into her office as she called him. Her cousin just started lecturing about how wrong she was treating Charlotte, who has been in his house for the past forty-eight hours.

“And once again Valentina is messing up with your life Juli! That puta can’t keep doing it to you-”

Juliana stood up quickly, faced the boy angrily. “Don’t call her _that,_ ever again! _”_ Pointing fingers at him, Juls made it clear that she wasn’t willing to hear any of his bad impressions about Valentina. Sergio then swallowed his bitterness, and just agreed.

“Ok. I won’t talk about her,” he sat down and crossed his legs, resting his left arm in the sofa's backrest “but, I need to advise you to talk to Charlotte. Either to continue your engagement or to end it, once for all”.

Ending things. Something Juliana always dreads to do. The _end_ can be painful and laborious; it defines winners from losers, the ones who carry on from those who’ll stay, death from life, past from future.

“I guess it’s the least I could do in such circumstances!” She spoke after a while, her body trembling and her mind buzzing. “Do you think she’ll want to talk to me?” Juls leaned against the edge of her desk, facing Sergio and waiting for his opinion. 

He stood up and smiled at her before walking towards the door. “That’s exactly what she’s been expecting you to do. Just promise me that you will take care of yourself?!” She nodded and sadly smiled at him before he left the office.

Juliana has always been an honest being. Lupita raised her to be a reliable person, loyal, truthful. She’s always been responsible, mature for her age – sometimes even more than needed. Her decision making always had been based in safer alternatives, the ones that seemed to be more beneficial and with best utility.

To help her to decide what to do, she took a piece of paper and a pen, traced a line in the middle and wrote Val in left side and Charlotte in right. She rubbed her eyes, passed her fingers through her hair, and shook her head – as if telling herself it was some stupid idea. But she had to do something, anything that could guide her for the best resolution.

She started by Charlotte’s side: 

_Advantages:_

  * Free spirit
  * Makes me fell fearless
  * Absolutely great in bed



_Disadvantages:_

  * Likes seafood
  * Wants me to move to Paris



Juls stared at it for a while, not sure of what she was writing but she continued. “ _And Valentina_ ” – her hands were now sweating.

_Disadvantages:_

  * Reckless
  * Stubborn
  * Makes me unsure of what will happen (totally unpredictable)
  * Doesn’t listen to me, making me mad 



Juls didn’t list the ‘advantages’, she already had her answer and it was scaring the shit out of her. Juliana folded the paper, put it in her jean’s pocket, and left the office.

-

Without any more hesitation, Juls decided it was the time to have a sincere talk with Charlotte. Driving to Sergio’s place, she turned up the volume of her car stereo until its maximum. It was so loud that she could scream as much as she wanted, without scaring people around her in the traffic. It didn’t release the heavy and strange sensation inside her chest tough. 

Her cousin was still at the studio working, so it would be Charlotte and her alone - perfect for a private conversation. Juls knocked at the door twice and the French woman opened it after a few seconds, which seemed eternity to Juliana. “We need to talk” was how the designer justified her presence, and Charlotte allowed her in.

The awkward silence between the two made Juliana even more nervous, but they really had to do that, once for all. They sat on the couch, face to face. Juls had cold hands and a guilty face on. 

“If you’re not going to talk, I’ll!” Charlotte spoke with a mad tone, but at the same time secured and decided.

“Char-”

“Tais-toi = Shut up!’ And Juliana promptly did. “Juliéna, there’s no need to prologue this! It hurts me to say, but I’ve known about your doubt since we came back to Mexico. I just don’t understand why you’ve accepted my proposal if you had feelings for someone else, _all this time_ ”

Juliana swallowed hard. The truth is hurtful and can leave scars, but before the healing, comes the pain.

“I’m very sorry Charlotte. You deserve much better, you’re an amazing person-“

Charlotte interrupted her “BUT… It always has a ‘however’ in those phrases!” She ironically said, already knowing the reason. 

“The truth is…” Juls closed her eyes for a few seconds to search for some courage inside her body “…I’ve always thought I would never be totally free but you appeared in my life suddenly and made me feel bold, adventurous, spontaneous. It was so overwhelming and intense. I mean, you’re natural! I felt excited to be around you because I never knew what to expect. You have an amazing kiss and you’re great in bed too…” Juliana paused and shyly smiled, receiving a soft laugh from the woman. 

Charlotte then got closer to Juliana and caressed her cheek. “ _But_ , I am not her!” Juls only shook her head, unable to look at her in the eyes. “Cherrie, you’re a fantastic woman. I really could see myself living a long life by your side, and that’s why I had proposed after two months of dating. However, I can’t stand to go to bed with you and hear you calling her name. It’s not fair with myself, neither with you!”

“I am very sorry about that, I’d never…”

“It’s in the past now, Cherrie! But it won’t be in my future either”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I’m breaking up with you, so you can define what you want for your life. I like you, but I am not a hypocrite!”

“But you also have plans and dreams…”

“ _Oui!_ I just won’t include you in it anymore. It will hurt for a while, but I rather face the pain now than later. I can’t be forever in the friendzone, _JJJuliana_ ” Charlotte imitated how Valentina pronounces Juls name, and both laughed. 

Juls hugged the woman, apologized once more, and gave her ring back.

“And you? Is the friendzone comfortable to you?” She winked and Juliana knew exactly what she was referring to.

“If we had more people like you in the world, it certainly would be a better place!” Juls whispered in Charlotte’s ears, provoking some tears to drop. Then, Juliana placed a kiss on her forehead and left the place - crying as well.

Inside her car, yet parked in front of Sergio’s place, Juls cried a bit more. She had been holding many feelings inside her chest and it was time to finally release some of it. Her phone started buzzing in her back pocket, she was surprise to see Guille’s name on the screen.

-

The weekend came by and Juliana was still trying to find courage to talk to Valentina. Six days, ten hours, and twenty-two seconds of self-torture. “What the hell is wrong with you Juliana?” she yelled to herself in front of the mirror.

It was two in the afternoon, in a Saturday, when she decided to leave her apartment to breathe a little. She ended up in pub, had a few glasses of Mescal and shots of tequila – to ‘alleviate’ the tension. Soon enough she was talking with strangers. Two old men – also drunk as fuck – joined her in the balcony.

“Can I have one more, por favor?!” She yelled at the bartender who winked at her and smiled.

“See Camillo, this must be love!” One of them stated and the two laughed. “It is love Beltran! What happened chica, who broke your heart?” they looked at her, both curious and attentive.

“Valentina!” She shouted and people around looked at her. “Always, Valentina!” She was totally dizzy, dragging her voice.

“Oh! Women are complicated as fuck!” The men didn’t even care she was talking about a girl, they found it normal and they began to list all women’s defects. They were laughing hard, going through what seemed to be an endless list.

“Have you noticed that I’m also a woman?!” Juls asked, and after a few seconds of realization, the three laughed even more.

Camillo, the older of the two men, scratched his white beard before speaking. “You are a drunk woman; it makes you different from the rest! Now, let us help you young lady, we are broken hearts experts!”

Juliana nervously laughed “well, my heart isn't exactly broken, I guess” They nodded and patiently waited so she could continue and tell them the whole story.

They were speechless, and for that, Beltran ordered another round to the three. In a quick swig, she had one more shot of raw tequila, no lemon and no salt. “Uhuuu, that one was good!” she shouted while lifting her body. Camillo had to hold her, preventing her to fall.

“The kiss she stole, did you respond to it?” Beltran asked while helping Camilo to place her back to the chair.

“I did and I liked it! Tongues, hands, and everything else!” She smiled and held Beltran’s face with both hands, firmly. “Valentina is a damn great kisser! That’s one item to the advantages side” She tried to find the paper to write it down, but it probably was lost somewhere in her house.

“That’s excellent, chica” he stated smiling, making Juliana laugh even harder. “But I’ve gotta ask. You ended your engagement, but still avoiding Valentina… why?”

Juls then stopped laughing and moving, she fixed her eyes on his and completely froze. She didn’t know how to answer, she just didn’t know. They noticed her scared face, and Camillo decided to help.

“You are afraid of losing her, aren’t you?” she nodded, serious and a bit embarrassed. “Well, let me tell you something, I’ve always been a loser in life. I never had the courage to pursue anything I really wanted!” he took another sip of his rum and kept going. “I wanted to be a doctor, but my father told me I was too dumb and so I would never make to med school – I ended up being a counter, just like him, unhappy and frustaded behind a desk 24/7. I also wished to travel the world, but I never left this city. I fell in love for the most amazing girl during college, but never had the courage to tell her”. His eyes filled with tears, and Juls swallowed hard.

“What happened?” she asked with a low tone.

“She married my best friend. He was braver than I was and took a chance. She accepted to go on a date with him, and then, they had three wonderful kids. I can’t blame him, he was bold, handsome, and free. He made her happy though, and that was all I could wish for her”.

Juls held his hand and so did Beltran “I’m sorry for that!”

“Gracias chica, but the past can’t be changed!” he drank another shot of tequila. “The future depends on what we do now. And I'm sure that you don’t want to tell a stranger this story as yours some years from now, do you?”

Juliana felt it as a punch on her face. She stood up - barely falling because of the alcohol effect - hugged him, and then did the same to Beltran. She reached her car keys in her pocket and left the bar. The sun was already disappearing in the horizon, which helped a bit, since her vision was fuzzy. She just prayed to do not pass by any police cars in the way.

-

After a twenty minutes drive, she arrived at the Carvajal’s mansion. She was confused to see many cars parked in the front of the house, and only then, she remembered it was Leon’s birthday dinner, as Guille had told her days ago.

Juliana tried to comb her hair with her hands, then she blew some of her breath in her palm to measure how bad the smell of alcohol was – it was fucking terrible. However, she could no longer keep running away from her feelings, she had to do it and there was no turning back. She pinched her own cheeks to make it a little less sick like, trying to mask her pale drunk face. 

“How do I look?” She asked herself looking at the rearview mirror “Like a champ! Let’s go Juliana” She shouted opening the car door and leaving before her brain could try to convince herself it wasn’t a good idea. Indeed, it wasn’t.

Her confidence vanished as soon she got to the front door. Her shaky legs and her speeded heart were making it even more difficult to stand there and wait. Juls felt her throat closing when she heard sound of steps loudening; she thought about running, but it was too late. Silvina opened the door. 

“Hola niña, come in! Everyone is worried about you, where have you been?” Chivis started interrogating her, with a thousand questions. It just made Juliana even more nervous. The maid quickly sensed the horrible smell of alcohol as she also noticed Juliana’s red eyes. “Ai ai ai chica, let’s go to the kitchen! I’ll give you a black coffee!” She kindly smiled and took Juls with her.

“Here, drink it all!” Juliana just obeyed, making a funny face after swallowing the bitter coffee. “I’ll call Valentina!”

“No!” Juls shouted and Chivis jumped in surprise. “Sorry Silvina, didn’t mean to be rude. I’ll find her myself, just give me some time por favor!”

“Cierto, chica! Everyone is in the garden, come join us when you’re ready!” She smiled, softly slapped Juliana’s face twice and left.

Five minutes of self-talking and anxiousness. “Fuck, just do it Juliana!” she headed to the door which gives access to the garden but hesitated a few other seconds before finally walking out of the kitchen. There weren’t many people, just the Carvajal family, a few old friends of Leon, and her mother and Panchito.

Valentina. There she was, completely stunning. She was talking with Lucia and Renata, and just turned around when both women smiled widely looking towards the kitchen door. When she saw Juliana, everything around seemed to disappear, her eyes could only focus in one person.

“Hi!” Juls shyly said. Val didn’t answer and the alcohol boiled Juliana’s blood.

She stepped forward, just a bit more, and stopped when Valentina didn’t reciprocate her intents. Juliana’s mind was about to explode with so many thoughts when all the tequilas fueran arriba = went up.

“Valentina, I’m done with stepping on eggshells!” she shouted, making all the guests turn their attention to her.

“Juliana, you are yelling. Everyone is staring at you! Let’s go inside and talk” Valentina would move forward but Juls just yelled again. 

“I don’t care what people will think, you’ll fucking listen to me!? At least once?”

“What do you mean? I am the one calling you for an entire week to talk and you couldn’t even pick up the phone! Now you want me to shut up and listen?” Val crossed her arms in front of her chest and poked her tongue against her cheek. “Did bitch Charlotte tell you to not answer?”

“Don’t call her that! She is an amazing person”

Guille tried to tell them to take the discussion to the living room, but both told him to shut up. After that, no one dared to say anything, or even move. They were just watching, and hoping for the best.

“This is not about other people, it’s about you and I. Don’t blame her for doing what you never had the courage to do!” Juliana shouted, furious and unstable.

“Excuse you?”

“That’s what you heard! You waited for me to be engaged to kiss me!” Val would reply but Juliana uncontrollably kept talking. “Valentina you’re one of the most selfish persons I know! You’re stubborn, reckless, difficult. You make me angry when you don’t listen to me, and you almost never do!” Juls placed both hands on her face and took a deep breath.

“Then why are you here? To throw my flaws on my face and tell me how perfect your fiancée is?” 

Juliana ironically laughed. “I forgot to mention how stupid you are sometimes!” Juls moved bit more forward. “How come you never noticed my feelings for you? _I adore you,_ since day one. Why do you think I didn't let you get detention by yourself? I’m no saint; I thought you were the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen in life”.

Another step forward.

“Then you almost killed me in the pool, but I couldn’t be mad at you! I never could Valentina. You were the first person to know about my sex orientation, my first kiss, my first time-“

“Juls, not necessary!” Valentina spoke with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

“Right!” Juliana also shyly smiled “but, what I mean is that I’ve always been afraid of losing you”. One more step closer to Valentina. “I had to discover another Juliana in myself to be sure that I don’t want to be different. I want to be your Juls, _your chiquita_ ” Another step.

“Juls, don’t…”

“Val, listen! I realized it was easier for me to say that you were the selfish one, when in fact, I was being egotistic. Instead of telling you how I really felt about you I just closed myself, hoping some day you would notice it! And that’s not fair, that’s ridiculous! I could have lost you forever for not being brave enough to tell you how much yo te quiero and want you. I am here now, but it’s your decision if you want me to stay or not”.

Everyone looked at Valentina, who was speechless. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Juls interrupted her once again. 

“I know what I want Valentina, can you say the same? Please!” Juliana again advanced a little more.

“Juls, stop!” Val shouted.

“Valentina, I’m not giving up on you!” Juliana rushed her steps.

“Juliana, watch out-”

Too late, Juliana fell into the pool. Val jumped in, without a second of hesitation and held the brunette in her arms. “I told you to stop, you idiot!” Both laughed while Valentina was taking some of Juliana’s hair from her face and tucking it behind her ears.

“I didn’t see the pool!” she ashamedly, justified, realizing that people were laughing after the scene. “I’m sorry for ruining your dad’s birthd-”

Valentina didn’t want to hear anything else, so she kissed Juls to prevent her from talking again. Their bodies were floating tightly close. Leon kindly asked all the guests to go inside and let them alone for some time. 

“Finally!” Leon whispered to Lupe in their way inside, and she agreed with a wide smile.

The kiss was literally wet, the salty water of the pool mixed with the tears. But Valentina also tasted alcohol in Juliana’s tongue, what made her pull back.

“You’re drunk. Juls, look at me”. Juliana tried to avoid eye contact but Val held her and demanded the woman to face her. “Have you been drinking? Don’t tell me you drove here in such state?!” Juliana lowered her head and Valentina had her answer. Without any more talking, both got out of the water.

Valentina asked Juls for her car keys, which were completely soaked. The brunette handed it to the woman, who called Guille and asked him to give it to Panchito. Val took Juls hand and both headed to the garage. Juliana, without any complaints, entered in Val’s car – both yet wet and silent.

-

“Juls! Wake up…. JULIANA!”

The brunette forces her eyes open, too much light in the place. Her sight is completely dim, her head is about to explode like a ticking clock bomb. Valentina’s shades are forming in front of her, after a few rubs in her eyes she can see a lil better.

“What’s going on?” She tried to bend up in her elbows, looking around to notice she’s in her own bedroom. Val doesn’t say anything, she seems tense – or mad. “Val-” Juliana didn’t have a clue of what’s happening ‘ _Is it because of the alberca?_ ’ she wondered to herself.

“Callate! Just swallow that aspirin and put yourself together, we need to talk!”

How wide can eyes get? Its maximum was how Juliana’s eyes were. She drank the medicine and the glass of water, sat up, and felt her head spinning for some seconds. Valentina had red eyes, a disappointed face, and a paper in her hands. FUCK! The list.

“Val, I can explain-”

“No need to! I can read” Some of the tears dropping from the blue eyes hit the paper, making the only audible sound in the room. “Looks like I just bring bad to your life, not a single ‘advantage’… I guess the alcohol made you take the wrong route yesterday. You should’ve gone after Charlotte and declared your benefits list to her, not me!”

Juliana couldn’t speak, her chest was closing in as much as her throat.

“Val!”

“Don’t fucking Val me!”

“Por favor, let me explain!?” Juls stood up to bend down in front of a crying Valentina. “Mirame, it’s not what you’re thinking”. She softly tried, but Val was still mad.

“You know what, it’s ok. Deep down I’ve always known how much trouble I’ve done to your life-”

Not willing to lose a lifetime love, Juls found the courage she hadn’t had for years and took a chance. “SHUT UP! Listen to me, for god’s sake!” Valentina blinked, trying to remain herself stable. Juls took her hands, kissed each, and looked straight into the unsure blue eyes.

“Valentina Carvajal, I met you thirteen years ago inside a bathroom. You were crying – just as you’re now – and it broke my heart and still does every time I see you like this”. She allowed a few tears to fall, and Val silently chewed her own lips watching the brunette. 

Juliana wiped her own tears to continue, “Back then, I was just a lonely girl, my only friends were books, Panchito and mama. Life was safe, ordinary. I didn’t have to worry about anything else besides my grades. Quite monotonous, but predictable. I didn’t find you in that bathroom, _I found myself_. Through your eyes I was able to see my truly self, who I never imagined to be”.

Some deep breaths and a shy smile. Val held Juliana’s hands more firmly, patiently giving her the time needed, until she spoke again.

“The thing is, I liked who I was becoming by your side. Your sassy attitude, rebel soul, and uncontrollable behavior always made me scared, absolutely panicky. But, you made me feel complete, as if I finally had a purpose. Before you, I didn’t have goals in life, or plans, big dreams. I just danced to life's tune, and sometimes not even a low sound I’d hear. Then, you appeared. That crying as a magnet that attracted me into the bathroom, and I heard a symphony. Your voice, your laughter, your pleads, how you speak to me, the unique way you call my name. It all combined is like an orchestra, harmony at its finest”.

“Juls, I-”

“Please, let me tell you everything I’ve ever wanted to say and never did, cariño!” Val nodded, licked her bottom lip before pressing it against the upper.

“Initially, I thought that my adoration for you was something normal. But, time was showing me that I might had something more than just a friend esteem. I wondered how addicted to you I could get and the answer obviously freaked me out. The independent girl before you turned out to be needy and subjected to your will”. 

Juliana smiled, deciding it was enough circle talking.

“That list doesn’t have any ‘advantages’ written because when I was writing your disadvantages, I noticed that what I feel for you cannot be categorized. I love every single caractheristic of yours, every single thing about you. Oye, you never listen to my advices, and I couldn’t be more glad for it. Because if you did, you wouldn’t be Valentina, you would be a version of coward Juliana. You never needed anyone’s approval to be yourself, the opposite of me. You’re unpredictable and it excites me in a way I can’t even put into words…”

Juliana pulled herself closer to Valentina, who was completely hypnotized and even more in love. 

“I fell for my best friend, but never had the guts to confess it to her. I was afraid of losing my other half, the Yin to my Yang. I cowardly hide myself behind the image of a grown-up woman, decided, and self-assured. But truth be told, you’ve always been the one confident and certain of what you wanted. You’re not reckless, you’re daring – bold”.

“I indeed know what I want Juliana” Val replied immediately.

“Mind telling me? I’ll respect your decision, whatever it might be!”

“I don’t want to be your friend anymore!”

Juls nodded. She had to fulfill her words, and she would. With a broken heart she tried to stand up, but Valentina held her, pushing her back to bed.

“I don’t want to be your friend anymore because I want to be _your girl_ , and I want you to be _my girl_!” 

-

What is the mystery behind love that we – only mortals – can’t quite figure it out?

Love can change scenarios in a matter of seconds, love can build bonds beyond the imaginable, love hurts but it is the best healing for any heart. Love is what both feel for one another.

“Val… cariño! I am gonna com...”

Juliana’s back hit the mattress for the third time that morning. Valentina reaches her lips and sucks it with passion, devotion, adoration.

“Juls, I need to tell you something!”

“Yes, you can tell me whatever you want!” Juliana replied breathless, with a pleasant smile in her tired face.

“I think I am in love for the first time ever!”

“Yeah? How do you know?” Juliana teased, holding Valentina tighter and closer as possible.

“There’s this girl, with a sexy side smile and a dimple in her chin, dark hair, and shiny brown eyes, who I might have a crush on”.

“Sí? And have you ever kissed that girl to be so sure?”

“I actually did”. Valentina moved closer, placing her mouth millimeters from Juliana’s. “She has delicious lips” she spoke and the movement of her lips made it brush against the brunette’s. “And I am sure I want to kiss her for the rest of my life”

“I love you Valentina, I always did!”

“I love you too Juliana, and I always will!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired in a self-experience of friend zone – of course Juliantina are end game, but my story wasn’t. Long story short, I fell for a girl who wasn’t really my friend, but we used to see each other every day for specific reasons. We would talk and develop certain bonds each day during hours of talks. Well, I was still in the closet by that time. She declared herself as a bisexual, but idk if openly to her folks, but for her friends it was very much known. One day – after one year of daily long talks and many similarities in musical taste, food, sports subjects etc – I accepted I had a crush on her. Talking with my friends, I decided to take a chance and tell her about it. I invited her to a private place to talk, cause I didn’t want people to know about it, just yet. It was something only she and I had to deal with, if we would kiss each other or not - both outcomes would be fine by me - but I just didn’t want people to judge what I felt for her (and people love doing that). Anyway, I declared myself after uncountable nights without proper sleep, afraid of what she’d think. Turned out that she said it wasn’t reciprocal, cool til then! I just asked her to keep it secret, because I wasn’t out yet. She promised me that everything would still be fine between us and that I could relax cause no one would ever hear about it from her mouth. I trusted her and I felt lighter for at least trying. The thing is, in less than one hour after we talked, she told all her friends – in front of me – and they all started laughing at my face. It broke me in million pieces. The girl I fell for wasn’t the one I expected to be. But worse, she made me feel not worth it, afraid of trying again, and insecure. So, the result was one year and a half of depression and self-doubt. I still had to see her every day, and it was even worse. What do I pretend by telling you this? Well, the message here is: don’t hesitated in trying. I had to be broken in million pieces and basically waste more than a year of my life regretting my decision, torturing myself with guilty and no self-love. But it taught me that I wasn’t the wrong person in this. I was brave enough to share what I felt, to talk about my feelings, to open myself. People have a hard time in letting emotions show and it can ruin your own identity. You might lose the opportunity of a lifetime because you’re afraid of trying, scared about what people will think of you. Let me tell you something, we live today without knowing if we’ll die tomorrow. So, don’t overthink too much, take your chances, be yourself. If someone is not prepared for the love you have to offer, it’s fine. Loses the one who doesn’t receive it. Move on. Get stronger. But never waste time and chances because you think you’re not worth it. YOU ARE WORTH IT, you just have to find someone who will value you as much as you deserve. I found that person, myself! Well, thank you for reading this fic and the end note! It was a pleasure to contribute for this amazing fandom. I’m so proud of being part of it. Love to y’all!


End file.
